


«Try again. Fail again. Fail better» (c)

by Corstiaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Adult Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Police, Post-Canon, Romance, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: «— Серьезно, Стайлз. Дерек Хейл, помощник шерифа, — представился он, как будто и без этого было не ясно.— Чт… что? Как?.. Как это… Как ты… — Стайлз всегда гордился своей способностью внятно изъясняться в любой стрессовой ситуации, но в данный момент все речевые функции ему отказали. Мысли же наоборот проносились в голове с бешеной скоростью, выстраивая гипотезы одну за другой.— Пожалуй, только ради этого стоило стать полицейским, — Дерек усмехнулся еще шире — еще одна вещь из разряда невозможных — и чуть склонил голову набок».Или история в которой Стайлз возвращается в родной город и находит там то, что искал все это время где угодно, только не в Бикон Хиллс.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	«Try again. Fail again. Fail better» (c)

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. В некотором роде Стайлзоцентричный фик.  
> Детективная линия крайне второстепенна и на особую оригинальность, запутанность и логичность не претендует.  
> Название - «Try again. Fail again. Fail better» - цитата Сэмюэла Беккета, в переводе: «Проиграй, проиграй снова, проиграй лучше» или «Попробуй еще раз. Ошибись снова. Ошибись лучше».  
> Один раз упоминается имя шерифа Стилински, и это Джон, а не Ноа, ибо нет, я не могу это написать.  
> Идею для фика мне подсказал полнометражный фильм о Веронике Марс, поэтому если вам кажется, что вы это уже где-то видели, то вам не кажется.
> 
> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse-2017 на diary.ru.  
> Версию с прекрасным артом от **Ториа Гриа** можно посмотреть [на сообществе](https://twreverse.diary.ru/p212059891_try-again-fail-again-fail-better-toria-gria-corstiaan.htm) или [здесь](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1mz3Esp4hAEcWxjbmtDX3dnMVE/view?usp=sharing).

* * *

_— Привет, это Стайлз. К сожалению, я не могу сейчас ответить на ваш звонок, так что, пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение._

_— Добрый день, мистер Стилински. Сьюзен Найт, компания «Лэйтам и Уоткинс». Я рада сообщить вам, что ваша кандидатура была отобрана в число основных претендентов на должность младшего юриста в нашем филиале в Лос-Анджелесе. И хотя обычно мы утверждаем, что у всех вас равные шансы, должна признать, что вы произвели впечатление на собеседовании, что вкупе с вашим резюме дает мне право полагать, что в скором времени мы с вами будем коллегами. Окончательное решение совета директоров мы сообщим вам в следующий понедельник. Хорошего дня, мистер Стилински._

Степень по психологии в Калифорнийском, юридический факультет в Стэнфорде — кто бы сказал Стайлзу лет десять назад, что он с головой уйдет в учебу, будет в одном шаге от престижной работы в Лос-Анджелесе и полностью забудет обо всяких там оборотнях, свихнувшихся друидах, злобных духах и прочих сверхъестественных тварях, что не давали ему покоя в старшей школе.

И хотя сделать это было не просто, учитывая, что его отец и все друзья остались в Бикон Хиллс — в буквальном смысле, маяке для всего сверхъестественного — Стайлз ни капли не жалел об этом.

Сложно сказать, что именно стало последней каплей. Кажется, их было целое море — ногицуне, который его руками убил столько человек; отец, которого он несколько раз чуть не потерял; Дикая Охота, из-за которой Бикон Хиллс едва ли не стал городом-призраком. На этом фоне многочисленные покушения на его собственную жизнь казались не такими уж и страшными.

Оттого, знакомая до последнего знака дорога и Луна, маячившая из-за облаков, смотрелись одновременно и странно, и вполне привычно.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз старался регулярно навещать отца в Бикон Хиллс, последний раз он приезжал домой три года назад. Учеба с каждым годом становилась все напряженнее, а все свободное время уходило на подработку, которая позволяла ему платить по счетам. В итоге в прошлом году отец сам приехал к нему, и непонятно, то ли он был горд им до невозможности, то ли хотел засунуть в багажник и увезти домой из большого города.

Наверное и то, и другое вместе.

Занятый своими мыслями Стайлз сам не заметил, как проехал дорожный знак, приветствовавший гостей и жителей Бикон Хиллс, а между ним и старой мельницей впереди всегда стояла патрульная машина, и…

Да, вот и она.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на спидометр, безжалостно свидетельствовавший о скорости в семьдесят миль в час, что наверняка светило ему штрафом, если только патрульным окажется не Пэрриш. С таким количеством сверхъестественных преступлений, текучка в полицейском участке была сумасшедшая, так что нужно, наверное, самому было быть чем-то сверхъестественным, чтобы задержаться там подольше.

Иными словами, Стайлз понятия не имел, кто сейчас служит под началом его отца.

Он притормозил у обочины, мельком бросил взгляд на патрульного в зеркало заднего вида и сразу полез в бардачок, доставая права и регистрацию. Полицейский спокойно подошел к его машине и постучал по стеклу с водительской стороны.

— Добрый вечер, офицер, — лучезарно улыбнулся Стайлз, опуская стекло. — Какие-то проблемы?

Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что это сработает, но он был юристом все-таки и намеревался отстаивать собственную невиновность до последнего.

Офицер же молча стоял по ту сторону и просто смотрел на него.

Десять секунд, двадцать, тридцать… Не то, чтобы Стайлз считал, но подобное поведение настораживало, особенно когда в ночной темноте и под низко надвинутой фуражкой он совсем не мог различить его лица или имени на бэйдже.

— Офицер?

— Стайлз?

Получилось практически одновременно.

Что ж, очевидно, патрульный его знал, вот только сам Стайлз все еще не понимал, кто перед ним. Он прошелся взглядом вверх-вниз по его фигуре, но не нашел, за что можно было зацепиться, кроме того факта, что фигура была что надо.

— Мы знакомы?

Послышался какой-то странный звук, нечто среднее между смешком и фырканьем, и офицер снял фуражку.

Да быть этого не может.

Серьезно?

Из всех, кто только мог быть в патрульной машине, это оказался именно _он_?

Нет, не так — из всех, кто вообще мог быть в городе?

Серьезно?!

Кажется, что-то из этого Стайлз сказал вслух, так как _Дерек, гребанный, Хейл_ усмехнулся какой-то совершенно не знакомой ему усмешкой — черт побери, да его мимические мышцы никогда на такое не были способны! — и оперся рукой о его машину.

— Серьезно, Стайлз. Дерек Хейл, помощник шерифа, — представился он, как будто и без этого было не ясно.

— Чт… что? Как?.. Как это… Как ты… — Стайлз всегда гордился своей способностью внятно изъясняться в любой стрессовой ситуации, но в данный момент все речевые функции ему отказали. Мысли же наоборот проносились в голове с бешеной скоростью, выстраивая гипотезы одну за другой.

— Пожалуй, только ради этого стоило стать полицейским, — Дерек усмехнулся еще шире — еще одна вещь из разряда невозможных — и чуть склонил голову набок.

— О боже, оно еще и шутит, — выдал Стайлз после некоторого молчания.

— О, сарказм, — в тон произнес Дерек. — Пришел в себя, наконец?

А вот об этом говорить было рано, так как Стайлз все еще не мог подобрать более-менее достойный ответ. Или хотя бы задать элементарный вопрос, каким образом Дерек вообще оказался в рядах полицейских. Вместо этого он тупо пялился на него, на форму, на табельное оружие, на белозубую улыбку без следа волчьих клыков, которая была вполне дружелюбной, если даже не сказать… _красивой_?

Стайлз вдруг почувствовал себя тем самым школьником, что мог потащить лучшего друга искать труп в ночном лесу, в то время как Дерек, казалось, был из какой-то параллельной реальности, не иначе. Хмурый оборотень, что клялся вырвать ему зубами горло куда-то делся, а на его месте образовался доблестный служитель закона.

— Так, давай по порядку, — Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и сжал одной рукой руль, словно в поисках некой опоры. — Значит, помощник шерифа?

— Да, — кивнул Дерек.

— И давно?

— Около года.

— Года? — полузадушено переспросил Стайлз. — А почему отец мне ничего не сказал?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Думаю, тебе стоит спросить об этом у него.

— Первым делом поинтересуюсь при встрече, — мрачно бросил Стайлз больше для себя, чем для Дерека, после чего в который раз одарил его изучающим взглядом. — И все равно в голове не укладывается.

— Что именно?

— Ну… ты, и вдруг — полицейский?

Дерек прошелся ладонью по волосам, убирая их назад, и Стайлз заметил, что те немного длиннее, чем он помнил. В целом же Хейл почти не изменился. Та же щетина, та же глубокая складка меж бровей, даже если сейчас тот совсем не хмурился. Вот только взгляд другой — как-то мягче, без той затаенной злобы и отчаяния.

Как же это называется? А, да — повзрослевший.

— А почему тебя это так удивляет? — наконец, ответил вопросом на вопрос Дерек.

— Пэрриш как-то рассказывал, что в детстве нашел значок шерифа в коробке с хлопьями, носил его, не снимая, и был уверен…

— … что его сосед ворует у его отца утреннюю газету, да, — закончил за него Дерек. — При чем тут это?

Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови, не став комментировать и списав это на то, что Джордан и Дерек, наверное, в какой-то мере сдружились, раз работали бок о бок каждый день, не говоря уже обо всех этих оборотнических штучках.

— При том, что по таким, как он, полиция с детства плачет. О тебе такого не скажешь.

— Сочту за комплимент, — произнес Дерек таким тоном, что не ясно, был ли это сарказм или нет.

— Не говоря уже о том, что ты вообще уехал из Бикон Хиллс, — добавил Стайлз. — Я думал, ты подался в Нью-Йорк и вряд ли вернешься.

Дерек больше не улыбался и смотрел на него как-то странно, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Что тоже было странно, потому что Дерек не сомневался в том, что говорил или делал. Даже если это было неправильно или глупо, или не подумав…

О.

Так, значит, хмуроволк, наконец, научился пользоваться головой по назначению?

— Бикон Хиллс — мой дом, — сказал Дерек с не менее странной, чем его взгляд, интонацией.

Эти слова почему-то неприятно задели Стайлза, и он, неловко поерзав по сидению, откашлялся и невозмутимо поинтересовался:

— Так ты выпишешь мне штраф или нет?

Дерек, казалось, немного не ожидал столь резкой смены темы, но не стал возражать.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Не буду тебя больше задерживать.

— Почему это? — ляпнул Стайлз быстрее, чем успел подумать, чего за ним давно уже не водилось. — Я превысил скорость.

— Ты — сын моего босса, — снова усмехнулся Дерек. — Не хочу неприятностей.

Чушь. Стайлзу не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы почувствовать ложь. Отец бы сам в первую очередь выписал бы ему штраф, еще и права бы конфисковал на неделю, для профилактики. А если бы это сделал Дерек, то выписал бы ему премию. Или отгул дал. Или благодарность занес в личное дело. «За то, что приструнил моего бестолкового сына».

В общем, любое поощрение.

— Ну тогда… до встречи? — полувопросительно произнес Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул и молча отошел от машины, но через пару шагов вдруг остановился и обернулся.

— Кстати, хорошая машина, Стилински, — бросил он без какого-либо выражения, но Стайлзу показалось, что прозвучало это почти как оскорбление.

И чем ему не угодил его серебристый Форд?

***

При том, что его отец был полицейским, он совершенно не умел прятать улики.

Стайлз еще за пару метров от входной двери услышал запах жареной курицы и картошки фри. Манящие ароматы жира, канцерогенов и пустых калорий. В прихожей нашелся пакет из-под фаст-фуда, а с кухни доносилось характерное шуршание обертки.

— Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, пап! — со скорее напускной, нежели настоящей строгостью произнес Стайлз, уперев руки в бока.

— Стайлз, у меня был чертовски тяжелый… — начал, было, шериф, но почти сразу замолк, как только понял, что Стайлз и вправду здесь. — Стайлз!

Да уж, сюрприз определенно удался, впрочем, шериф быстро опомнился, поднялся из-за стола, крепко обнял сына и отпускать, кажется, не планировал.

— Пап, я тоже рад тебя видеть, но ты мне сейчас что-нибудь сломаешь, — полузадушенно отозвался Стайлз не меньше минуты спустя.

— Прости-прости, — со смехом ответил шериф и отпустил его, наконец. — Просто я совсем не ожидал тебя увидеть. Ты же говорил, у тебя экзамены в разгаре?

— Ну-у-у… я соврал? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Стайлз. — Точнее, не совсем. У большинства моих однокурсников и правда экзамены в самом разгаре, но я больше половины сдал досрочно, поэтому освободил себе почти три недели, прежде чем мне нужно будет приступать к работе, — и добавил, немного подумав. — Если, конечно, будет к чему приступать.

— Обычно я не одобряю, когда ты мне лжешь, но в данном случае я тебя прощаю, — великодушно улыбнулся шериф и еще раз стиснул Стайлза в объятиях.

— Ну спасибо, — фыркнул тот. — Надеюсь, ты не переоборудовал мою комнату в спортзал или спа?

— О, у меня на нее были большие планы, с домашним кинотеатром и машиной для попкорна, большой такой, знаешь? Чтобы с разными вкусами можно было делать.

— Да уж, со спортзалом я погорячился, да?

— Определенно.

— Так что, спать я буду на диване в гостиной?

— Оказалось, что домашний кинотеатр — это довольно дорого, поэтому, пока я коплю деньги, это все еще твоя комната, — с притворным сожалением сказал шериф. — Так что, тебе повезло.

— Да я просто счастливчик, — Стайлз улыбнулся и покрепче перехватил сумку с вещами. — И убери всю эту гадость со стола куда подальше, желательно в мусорное ведро. Я лучше сам что-нибудь приготовлю.

Шериф посмотрел на него так, словно Стайлз предлагал утопить мешок, полный новорожденных котят, но спорить все же не стал, только буркнул что-то под нос про малолетних тиранов.

Стайлз поднялся наверх и замер на какое-то время перед дверью в свою комнату, не решаясь войти. С каждым приездом домой, это давалось все тяжелее.

И каждый раз, повернув ручку, Стайлз понимал, почему.

Сколько бы отец ни шутил по этому поводу, про домашний кинотеатр, там, или как в прошлый раз, про комнату с игровыми автоматами, или в позапрошлый — сделать зал славы Рики Хэндерсону, — на самом деле он никогда ничего там не изменит, как не менял все эти годы.

На стенах все еще висели его старые постеры, в шкафу на полках всякие безделушки, в карандашнице на столе три из пяти ручек давно уже не писали, даже его худи так и висела одним плечом на стуле, как он и кинул ее перед выходом… когда? Три года назад?

Домашний кинотеатр, как же.

Конечно, это было безумно трогательно, и сердце буквально разрывалось на части, стоило ему вернуться сюда, но проблема была в том, что в этой комнате жил тот Стайлз, образца десятилетней давности, который был единственным человеком в стае оборотней, за что постоянно огребал от пришлых тварей.

Сейчас Стайлз был совсем другим человеком, и эта комната… Он чувствовал, что больше ей не подходит. Она больше ему _не принадлежит_.

Так что лучше бы отец ее все-таки переделал.

***

— Итак, — шериф отложил вилку, сыто улыбнулся и с хитрым прищуром посмотрел на сына. — «Лэйтам и Уоткинс»?

Стайлз кивнул, не без удовольствия отмечая, как горделиво приосанился от этого отец.

— Сказали, что я произвел впечатление на собеседовании. Прямо теряюсь в догадках, что именно их так поразило.

Шериф хмыкнул так, словно Стайлз не замечал очевидного.

— Может быть то, что твое имя упоминается, как минимум, в дюжине полицейских отчетах и рапортах?

— Ах, мое славное криминальное прошлое, как я мог забыть, — в тон отозвался Стайлз и сам же поморщился от невольно прозвучавшей в голосе горечи, ибо в официальных документах свое отражение нашла лишь маленькая толика происходивших тогда событий. — Кстати о полиции, — сменил он тему, — и когда ты собирался мне рассказать?

— О чем? — недоуменно глянул на него шериф.

— Дерек Хейл. Твой помощник, — с акцентом на каждом слове ответил Стайлз.

— Ах, это, — отмахнулся шериф, снова взялся за вилку и принялся крайне неубедительно копаться в оставшихся на тарелке овощах. — Да как-то к слову не пришлось.

— Да ну? За целый год не пришлось?

Стайлз поразился тому, насколько же его отец не хотел отвечать на вопрос, раз засунул в рот большой кусок брюссельской капусты и принялся старательно жевать.

— Па-а-а-ап, — настойчиво протянул Стайлз. — Капуста рано или поздно закончится, и тебе придется мне все рассказать.

— Да нечего рассказывать, — шериф все же сдался и отодвинул тарелку от себя. — Мне нужен был помощник, Дерек подал заявление, и я принял его на работу.

— Пап, я не о процедуре устройства на работу тебя спрашиваю.

Шериф тяжело вздохнул и устало потер лоб.

— Стайлз, я очень тебя прошу — не цепляйся ты к нему.

— Я?! — разинул рот Стайлз. — Цепляюсь?! Пап, ты сам его арестовывал по подозрению в убийстве, а теперь он у тебя в помощниках! Как это произошло вообще? И когда он успел стать копом? То, что он оборотень, не дает ему право…

— Он отучился в академии, — перебил его шериф. — И имеет полное право работать в правоохранительных органах. Вообще-то ему предлагали место в Нью-Йорке, но он решил вернуться в Бикон Хиллс.

— Не самое умное решение, на мой взгляд.

— Здесь его дом.

Стайлз подозрительно прищурился, потому как уже слышал это сегодня от самого Дерека с подозрительно похожей интонацией.

— Да ладно, пап, — неверяще произнес он. — Вы что, подружились?

Шериф закатил глаза и одарил Стайлза выразительным отцовским взглядом.

— Он хороший парень, Стайлз. И всегда им был. А ты судишь предвзято.

— Я не сужу предвзято, — принялся оправдываться Стайлз. — Я просто поверить не могу, что тот Дерек Хейл, которого я знал, вернулся в Бикон Хиллс и устроился работать в полицию. Не говоря уже о том, что он просто магнит для неприятностей.

Шериф вскинул брови, мол, кто бы говорил.

— Десять лет назад и ты был не подарком, Стайлз, — он не преминул сообщить ему об этом. — А теперь ты преуспевающий адвокат в крутой фирме в Лос-Анджелесе, чья зарплата за месяц больше, чем моя за год.

— Ты говоришь так, словно я уже там работаю, — укоризненно произнес Стайлз. — Меня все еще не приняли официально, так что давай пока оставим эту тему.

— Если ты не будешь придираться к Дереку.

Стайлз вздохнул, но все же примирительно поднял руки.

— Ну хорошо, договорились.

Шериф удовлетворенно кивнул, хотя оба понимали, что Стайлзу не занимать в упрямстве, поэтому Дереку следовало готовиться к обороне.

***

Иногда Дереку казалось, что Пэрриш живет где-то в участке, потому как, во сколько бы утром он ни пришел на работу, Джордан уже был месте со стаканчиками кофе для себя, Дерека и шерифа.

Этот раз не стал исключением, да и Дерек, признаться, едва не опоздал сегодня, банально проспав.

— Доброе утро, — отвратительно бодро поприветствовал его Пэрриш, протягивая кофе.

— Доброе, — пробормотал в ответ Дерек и приземлился в кресло так, словно это был конец долгого рабочего дня, а не самое его начало. — А где шериф?

— О-о-о! — еще больше оживился Пэрриш. — Стайлз вернулся в город, представляешь? Так что шериф позвонил, сказал, что немного задержится.

— Да, я знаю, что Стайлз в городе.

— Откуда? — опешил Пэрриш. — Он что, приехал, когда вы с шерифом игру смотрели? Хотя нет, вчера же Мэтс не играли, да и ты должен был быть в патруле.

— Вот именно, что в патруле, — невесело хмыкнул Дерек.

— А, понятно, — протянул Пэрриш, но спустя несколько долгих секунд помотал головой. — Нет, не понятно. Давай еще раз. Откуда ты знаешь, что Стайлз приехал?

Дерек отпил большой глоток кофе, обжигая язык. Регенерация не заставит себя ждать, а пока это здорово помогло прочистить мозги.

— Я тормознул его вчера на въезде в город.

— О как, — присвистнул Пэрриш. — А как ты узнал, что это он? Он же больше не ездит на джипе.

— Никак, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Я остановил водителя, что превысил лимит скорости, а им оказался Стайлз.

— Надо же. Прямо судьба, не иначе.

Дерек никак не отреагировал на это замечание, тем более, что встреча со Стайлзом оставила после себя неясное послевкусие, от которого он и так промучился всю ночь.

Неожиданно. Волнительно, но на грани с тревогой. Приятно, но в то же время с ноткой горечи от того, что было между ними раньше.

И еще больше от того, чего не было.

Дерек как-то бессильно откинулся на спинку стула. Его волчья половина беспокоила его всю ночь, словно зверь, что рвался с поводка, хотя до полнолуния еще целая неделя.

Встреча со Стайлзом всколыхнула в нем что-то, чему он не мог — или не решался — дать название.

Хотя все это такие глупости. Последний раз они виделись, когда тот был гиперактивным семнадцатилетним подростком в нелепых клетчатых рубашках и толстовках. Теперь же это взрослый мужчина, одетый с иголочки, за рулем седана.

Если бы не взгляд — умный, цепкий, проницательный — Дерек вряд ли бы узнал в нем Стайлза.

Казалось, это не должно было его задевать, но почему-то задевало. И от всей этой забытой и ненужной рефлексии становилось еще неуютнее.

— Йоу, ребят! Хейл, Пэрриш! — прямо перед Дереком возник молодой сержант Дэниэлс, своими кудряшками чем-то напоминавший ему Айзека, только вот если Лейхи производил впечатление ангела во плоти, то этого хотелось приложить лицом о стену. — У нас тут убийство.

— Вот тебе и «доброе утро», — мрачно произнес Пэрриш и подхватил ключи со стола. — Поехали, допьешь по дороге.

***

О мужчине нельзя было сказать ничего конкретного, документов при нем не было, отличительных признаков тоже. Пожалуй, только над причиной смерти гадать не пришлось — широко перерезанное горло. Если бы не налипшая на него с головы до ног трясина, наверняка можно было увидеть, что одежда вся в крови.

— А говорят, в маленьких городах ничего не происходит, — покачал головой Пэрриш, разглядывая труп.

Дерек мрачно глянул на него, но не стал это комментировать, вместо этого обратившись к судмедэксперту.

— Доктор Шмидт, что скажете?

Тот поднялся с земли, с трудом разминая спину. Мужчина был уже в возрасте, переехал к ним, в надежде спокойно прожить остаток жизни на пенсии, однако Бикон Хиллс регулярно подкидывал ему работенку.

— Трудно сказать что-то определенное, учитывая, что тело довольно продолжительное время находилось в болоте. Думаю, не меньше месяца. Может, больше.

— Надо проверить списки пропавших без вести, наверняка кто-то его искал, — Пэрриш задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Что-то еще? — спросил Дерек.

— Прошу прощения, офицер Хейл, но более подробная информация только после вскрытия.

— Орудие убийства?

— Эксперты пока ничего не нашли, — покачал головой доктор Шмидт, кивнув в сторону таких же пенсионеров-активистов, прочесывающих местность.

Дерек переглянулся с Пэрришом, подозревая, что тот думает примерно о том же. Годы все же брали свое, и им бы не помешал кто-нибудь порасторопнее в команду криминалистов, желательно с соответствующим или хотя бы близким к тому образованием.

— А кто нашел тело? — Пэрриш оглянулся по сторонам.

— Двое подростков, вон там, — сержант Дэниэлс указал им в сторону от места преступления, где один из полицейских беседовал с двумя мальчиками, лет пятнадцати, не больше. — Шатались по лесу, заметили нечто странное у болотных кустов, подошли посмотреть поближе, а тут жмурик.

— Я, пожалуй, сам с ними поговорю, — Пэрриш поморщился от его чавкающих арбузной жвачкой речей и направился к свидетелям.

Дерек понаблюдал за происходящим некоторое время и уже подумывал направиться вслед за Джорданом, когда заметил шерифа, приближавшегося к нему широкими шагами.

— Хорошее начало дня, да? — невесело хмыкнул он, хлопнув его по плечу.

Дерек кивнул и быстро ввел его в курс дела. По сути, присутствие стольких офицеров, за неимением никакой конкретной информации по делу, было не нужно, да и среди стольких людей трудно было сосредоточиться и почувствовать что-нибудь _еще_. Что-нибудь, недоступное _человеческим_ чувствам.

Правда, один запах среди множества других он различал очень хорошо, что, признаться, здорово отвлекало.

— Надо же, Стайлз Стилински за желтой летной ограждения, — усмехнулся он, не спеша приблизившись к Стайлзу, что стоял, облокотившись спиной о свою машину.

— И тебе привет, _офицер Хейл_ , — в тон ответил ему Стайлз, отзеркалив усмешку. — А ты был бы не прочь, чтобы я оказался за этой лентой? Только вот кем? Свидетелем или жертвой?

Туше.

Вчера Стайлз был слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы вести разговор в своей привычной манере, но к сегодняшнему утру, видимо, пришел в себя.

— Плохая шутка, Стайлз.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, твои зубы, мое горло, сам вспомни, а? — Стайлз толкнул его локтем в бок, будто бы они просто пара закадычных приятелей, встретившихся после долгой разлуки, но Дерек чувствовал его беспокойство и настороженность, направленные на него.

— Это было давно, — пожал плечами Дерек.

Когда за этим не последовало никаких ремарок, он и сам забеспокоился.

— Стайлз?

— М-м-м?

— Ты меня ни о чем не спросишь?

— А должен?

Дерек, мягко говоря, недоумевал. Стайлз Стилински спокойно стоит вблизи места преступления, едва ли не скучающе зевает, пьет кофе и не рвется узнать подробности происшествия?

— Тебе совсем не интересно, что произошло?

— Отец мне все равно потом расскажет, — уклончиво произнес Стайлз, и Дерек буквально видел, что это говорил в нем адвокат, воспитанный в стенах Стенфорда.

Но так просто он не отделается.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — тоном, близким к тому, которым он допрашивал подозреваемых, сказал Дерек.

Стайлз взглянул на него поверх стаканчика с кофе, поплотнее запахнул куртку, хотя майским утром на улице было уже совсем не холодно, и отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет, не интересно.

«Лжешь», — подумал про себя Дерек, уловив его слегка участившееся сердцебиение, и позволил себе дернуть уголком рта в намеке на улыбку, что не осталось не замеченным.

Стайлз закатил глаза, будто услышал его.

Почему-то осознание того, что где-то под всей этой мишурой вышколенного студента юрфака все еще был тот самый Стайлз, которого он знал когда-то давно, грело душу.

***

Не то что за три — за десять лет Бикон Хиллс практически не изменился. Все те же дома, те же улицы. Казалось, вернись он еще через десять лет, и все останется так, будто никуда не уезжал.

Ветеринарная клиника Дитона в этом плане тоже не отличалась оригинальностью. Правда, сам Дитон все чаще путешествовал в последнее время, оставляя дела на Скотта, который, отучившись на ветеринара, мог заменить его более, чем полностью.

Собственно за этим Стайлз и приехал к клинике — повидаться с лучшим другом.

Они регулярно созванивались и просто по телефону, и по скайпу, строчили друг другу сообщения обо всем подряд, что позволяло им свести к минимуму неудобства, причиняемые расстоянием между Бикон Хиллсом и Лос-Анджелесом.

Однако больше всего на свете Стайлз хотел увидеть, наконец, Скотта воочию.

Если в случае с отцом сюрприз получился, так как тот был человеком, то Скотт был оборотнем, и не просто оборотнем, а Альфой, что убивало всю неожиданность на корню.

Стайлз даже из машины толком не успел выбраться, как Маккол налетел на него со своими медвежьими — волчьими? — объятиями.

— Бро! — проскулил он ему куда-то в плечо, сжимая до хруста костей. — Я поначалу даже не поверил!

— Да я и сам не верю, — прокряхтел Стайлз.

Скотт рассмеялся и разжал объятия, но не отпустил, вместо этого закинув руку другу на плечи.

— Ну что, ты теперь большая шишка? — поинтересовался он. — Сможешь отмазать меня, если я кого-нибудь убью?

— Вот так сразу, значит, да? — хмыкнул в ответ Стайлз. — Мне стоит считать этот вопрос, как публичное оглашение преступных намерений?

Скотт скривился и посмотрел на него с притворным неодобрением.

— Прекрати умничать. Я каждый раз чувствую себя идиотом, когда ты начинаешь заворачивать эти свои адвокатские речи.

— Ты первый начал, — резонно заметил Стайлз.

— Но мне правда интересно! Лос-Анджелес, детка! Город Ангелов! — принялся фонтанировать Скотт. — Знаменитости на каждом шагу, и все такое. Наверняка, половина твоих будущих клиентов — это голливудские актеры.

— Спешу тебя разочаровать, мой друг, — с театральной трагичностью в голосе начал Стайлз. — Мои будущие клиенты — самые обычные люди. Если меня примут, я буду работать в отделе бесплатных юридических консультаций для социально незащищенных групп населения.

Скотт замер на мгновение, потом задумчиво почесал затылок и разочарованно надулся.

— То есть, на автограф Анджелины Джоли можно не рассчитывать?

Стайлз покачал головой и еще с полминуты держал соответствующую образу скорбную мину, но не выдержал и рассмеялся, и почти сразу Скотт к нему присоединился.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, Стайлз. Мне жутко тебя не хватало.

— И мне.

— Поцелуйтесь уже, что ли, — раздалось позади них.

Стайлз обернулся и увидел прекрасную, как тысяча роз, Лидию. Насмешливый тон никак не сочетался с широкой улыбкой и подозрительно увлажнившимися глазами.

— Лидия, — на выдохе произнес Стайлз, в одно ее имя вложив всю ту бесконечную степень любви и обожания, что была с ним, сколько он себя помнил.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, пока оба одновременно не кинулись обниматься.

— Три года, Стилински! Три! Ни за что не поверю, что у тебя не нашлось хоть немного свободного времени, чтобы навестить нас.

— Эй, женщина, полегче, — Стайлз примирительно вскинул руки вверх. — Вспомни, как сама училась со мной в Калифорнийском. На последнем курсе ты несколько раз…

— Стайлз! — резко перебила его Лидия. — Слишком много болтаешь!

— Если ты про то, что она падала в голодные обмороки, то я в курсе, — безмятежно вклинился Скотт.

Лидия враз изменилась в лице, став куда больше похожей на ведьму, и кинула испепеляющий взгляд на Стайлза.

— Я не говорил! — открестился тот голосом, на пару тонов выше обычного.

— Да расслабься, мне мама сказала, еще тогда, — отмахнулся Скотт и добавил в ответ на пару вопросительный взглядов. — Твоя мама звонила моей, проконсультироваться.

Лидия как-то обреченно покачала головой и снова вернула свое внимание Стайлзу.

— Ладно, признаю, в Стэнфорде, наверное, было еще хуже, но это все равно не оправдание. Есть же каникулы.

— Я же работал еще, Лидия, — напомнил Стайлз. — В каникулы так вообще вдвойне, за отгулы, что брал во время сессии.

На это Лидии возразить было нечего, и она, наконец, решила сменить гнев на милость.

— Ладно, считай, что отмазался.

— А что ты здесь делаешь? — подозрительным тоном протянул Стайлз. — Скотт не мог знать, что я в городе… Или кто-то уже успел тебе рассказать?

— Нет, я ничего не знала, о чем мы, кстати, еще поговорим, — с жирным намеком уточнила Лидия. — Я привела Праду, чтобы сделать прививку, а Скотт посреди приема ломанулся к выходу, чуть не выбив дверь.

— Ну? Раз мы закончили выяснять отношения, то может уже пойдем внутрь? — смущенно пробормотал Скотт, обнял их обоих за плечи и повел в сторону клиники, не дожидаясь ответа.

Впрочем, возражать никто и не собирался.

***

Разумеется, никто его так просто отпускать не планировал.

Скотт собрал вечером всю стаю, чтобы отметить возвращение Стайлза, поделиться последними новостями, да и просто посидеть, как в старые-добрые времена.

Стайлз мужественно держался несколько часов, но после четвертой бутылки пива его, наконец, прорвало.

— Это только мне кажется, что Дерек и полиция не совместимы?

Лидия громко фыркнула и протянула руку Скотту, явно с каким-то намеком. Тот нехотя достал из кармана бумажник, отсчитал двадцать долларов и передал их Лидии.

— Мы с ним поспорили, — пояснила она. — Я была уверена, что ты заговоришь о Дереке до полуночи.

— А я понадеялся, что твоя нездоровая на нем зацикленность осталась в прошлом, — горестно вздохнул Скотт.

— Нездоровая зацикленность? — навострила уши Хейден. — На ком?

— На Хейле, — деловито пояснила Лидия.

— На помощнике шерифа? — уточнила Хейден и многозначительно хмыкнула. — Ну, Стайлз, тебя сложно в этом винить.

— Я вообще-то рядом с тобой сижу, — вкрадчиво произнес Лиам и собственнически обнял её за талию.

Столько лет прошло, а все те же щенки. Стайлз умилился бы, если бы ему вдруг ни с того ни с сего не поставили столь абсурдный диагноз.

— Нет у меня никакой нездоровой зацикленности на Дереке! — пьяно взмахнул он руками. — Просто представь мое удивление, когда он остановил меня на въезде в город.

— Если бы ты чаще бывал дома, то для тебя это не было бы сюрпризом, — как бы между прочим бросила Лидия.

Стайлз пропустил шпильку мимо ушей и обратился к Скотту.

— А как так вышло, что ты о нем ни разу не упоминал в разговоре со мной?

— Ну, когда он вернулся, у нас с Кирой как раз был очередной кризис… э-э-э… «волков и лисиц». Так что, если честно, мне было не до него, — пожал плечами Скотт.

— Какой из тебя Альфа, если тебе нет дела до Беты?

— А он не в моей стае.

— Как так? — опешил Стайлз.

— Ну, вот так, — развел руками Скотт. — Он и не рвался. Даже разрешения не просил на пребывание на моей территории.

— Дитон объяснил это тем, что Бикон Хиллс испокон веков был территорией Хейлов, — Лидия откинула волосы назад и кинула насмешливый взгляд на Скотта. — Так что, это Скотт, скорее, должен был просить разрешения.

Стайлз посмотрел на друга, что меланхолично грыз чипсы, зависнув взглядом где-то в районе сплетенных рук Лиама и Хейден.

Когда Кира вернулась из своего крестового похода, постигнув дзен, оказалось, что все предания о том, что волки и лисы между собой не ладят, были вполне правдивы. Да и Скотт никогда не искал легких путей, получая определенное удовольствие от такого рода качелей в отношениях «сошлись-разошлись». Стайлз помнил один из этих периодов, как раз год назад, когда ему порой хотелось сбросить звонок, лишь бы не слушать по десятому кругу за вечер, какая Кира замечательная и как же Скотту жить без нее дальше.

Так что да, возможно, появление Дерека Хейла и вправду было для него не таким уж значительным событием.

А вот почему Лидия молчала? С ней Стайлз разговаривал едва ли не чаще, чем со Скоттом — о чем последний ни за что не должен узнать, — и уж она-то могла упомянуть о Дереке, хотя бы вскользь.

Или все дело в нем, и у него правда какая-то нездоровая зацикленность на Хейле, раз даже спустя столько лет, он так остро реагирует на его появление?

Однако одна мысль все же не давала ему покоя.

— Так Дерек, получается, Омега? — Стайлз сделал большой глоток пива и чуть не подавился, внезапно спохватившись. — Или он снова Альфа?! Когда успел?!

Скотт замахал руками и поспешил его успокоить.

— Не-не-не, насколько я знаю, он вернулся, будучи Бетой… ну, формально, Омегой, да. Хотя… — Скотт замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Хотя? — не выдержал Стайлз, так и не дождавшись продолжения фразы.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Скотт. — Просто иногда мне кажется, что лучше было бы, будь он Альфой, а не я.

— Да ну нет! — тут же среагировал Лиам.

— Не надо нам такого счастья, — поддержала его Хейден.

— Мы это уже проходили, — добавила Лидия.

— Ты самый крутой Альфа на всем западном побережье! — Стайлз ободряюще сжал его плечо, но где-то в глубине души, очень-очень глубоко, все же был согласен со Скоттом.

Тот, словно почувствовав это, посмотрел на него так, будто бы говоря «я знаю, что только ты понимаешь, о чем я».

И Стайлз легко кивнул ему в ответ.

***

Большая часть полицейских, мягко говоря, не одобряла вмешательства в их работу других государственных служб. Чаще всего, конечно, под обстрелом из неприязненных взглядов служащих участка оказывались федеральные агенты, однако в Бикон Хиллс все было совсем наоборот.

Не считая шерифа и еще нескольких толковых парней, имевших за плечами полицейскую академию или службу в армии, все остальные были местными жителями, прошедшими стандартный трехмесячный инструктаж.

Иными словами — специалистов им отчаянно не хватало.

С одной стороны, в городе, где что ни происшествие — то влияние сверхъестественных сил, подобное отсутствие нормально обученных людей только способствовало сохранению тайны.

С другой стороны, работать было некому.

Поэтому, когда в связи с недавно обнаруженным телом, через пару дней в городе объявились двое федералов, шериф вздохнул с облегчением.

— Как думаешь, у нас тут еще один серийный убийца? — поинтересовался Пэрриш, наблюдая за происходящим в кабинете начальника.

— Иначе они бы не приехали, — невесело усмехнулся Дерек.

— Ты слышишь, о чем они говорят?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Так же, как и ты, — припечатал он.

Пэрриш недовольно поджал губы и отвернулся.

Как ребенок, ей-богу.

Кто только ни пытался научить его жить со своим зверем в гармонии, но все без толку. Джордан упорно отрицал сам факт того, что адскую гончую можно контролировать. Единственный выход — посадить на цепь, в прочную клетку и никогда не выпускать. Образно выражаясь, конечно. Все попытки понять и принять свою природу заканчивались локальным пожаром, так что Пэрриш просто перестал пытаться.

Когда Дерек вернулся в Бикон Хиллс, через некоторое время Скотт попросил его хотя бы поговорить с Пэрришем, тем более, что они стали вместе работать, но и это тоже не принесло никаких результатов.

В итоге большую часть времени Пэрриш делал вид, что он обычный человек, потом случался очередной кризис наподобие Жутких Докторов или Всадников Бури, в течение которого тот обязательно делал хотя бы один почетный круг по городу, полыхая будто факел Олимпийского огня, а заканчивалось все самобичеванием и бесконечным чувством вины и презрения к самому себе.

— Дорогая… дорогая, не плачь, — раздалось неподалеку от них. — Успокойся, все будет хорошо. Мы обязательно попытаемся еще раз, найдем лучших специалистов…

Дереку даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это.

Эдди Крокет и его жена, все время пытавшиеся завести ребенка.

Эдди пришел к ним работать почти одновременно с Дереком, и на протяжении всех этих месяцев его разговоры с женой — Хелен — об одном и том же. Весь участок был в курсе, когда у нее овуляция, какие таблетки она принимает, к какому доктору ходит, сколько денег осталось собрать на очередную операцию экстракорпорального оплодотворения и так далее, и тому подобное.

Многие советовали им найти суррогатную мать, но Хелен была категорически против того, чтобы ее ребенка вынашивал кто-то другой. Честно говоря, она производила впечатление не самого психически здорового и адекватного человека, но Эдди любил ее безумно и поддерживал в любом решении, даже если все вокруг крутили пальцем у виска.

— Снова выкидыш? — совершенно бестактно поинтересовался Дэниэлс, как всегда, чавкая жвачкой, на этот раз клубничной.

Но Эдди выглядел настолько уставшим и расстроенным, что даже не обратил на это внимания.

— Да, — несколько отстраненно произнес он, словно был в этот момент где-то не здесь. — Уже третий за полгода.

Даже не имея медицинского образования, не сложно понять, что пытаться зачать ребенка в такой короткий промежуток между неудачными попытками — гиблое дело. О чем Дэниэлс не преминул высказаться.

— А чё ты хочешь? — хмыкнул он. — У нее ж там, поди, не матка уже, а мочалка, после стольких…

Договорить он не успел, ибо Эдди кинулся на него с кулаками, и все, кто был поблизости, принялись их растаскивать.

— Эй, Эдди, тише, ты же знаешь, у него язык, как помело, — принялся втолковывать взбешенному Крокету Пэрриш. — Не слушай его.

— Ага, еще скажите, что вру! — тут же возмутился Дэниэлс. — Все так думают, но только у меня, видимо, есть яйца, чтобы сказать это вслух!

— Так, Дэниэлс! — рыкнул на него Дерек, нависнув сверху всей своей мощной фигурой в полный рост. — Сходи-ка ты проветриться!

Тот, может, и хотел бы поспорить, но не стал, так как все же был раза в два меньше Дерека, поэтому молча, с гордым видом потрепанного, но непобежденного петуха вышел из участка.

Остальные же причитали над Эдди, каждый считал своим долгом сказать нечто сочувственное, предложить пончик или рюмку припрятанного в столе коньяка.

Дерек держался в стороне от всего этого, ибо, как бы ни неприятно это было признавать, но Дэниэлс все же был прав. Конечно, преподнес он свое мнение в своей привычной бестактной манере, но суть донес верно.

Иногда казалось, что Эдди и его жена в своей фанатичности делают только хуже.

Тем временем, федеральные агенты закончили разговор с шерифом и неспешно покинули его кабинет.

— Что тут опять стряслось? — спросил он, оглядев участок, и привычным жестом устало потер переносицу.

— Да все то же, — Дерек прислонился плечом к косяку, рядом со стоявшим в проеме двери шерифом. — У Хелен случился выкидыш. Снова.

— Снова, — в один голос с ним произнес Стилински. — Эдди из-за этого выглядит, как Пэрриш, когда тот столкнулся с тем… как его… в воде который жил?

— Кельпи? — подхватил Дерек, припомнив, как Джордан тогда спалил все, что было на берегу возле озера.

Тот, к слову, кинул на них полный возмущения взгляд, но оба его проигнорировали, слегка усмехнувшись друг другу.

— Если считать Дэниэлса за Кельпи, то пожалуй, — Дерек кивнул в сторону окна, где тот виднелся, нервно куривший одну сигарету за другой.

— Тогда все ясно, — шериф тяжело вздохнул, потом глянул на часы и следом на входную дверь.

— Кого-то ждете? — нейтрально поинтересовался Дерек, хотя уже догадался, кого.

— Стайлз развернул программу по возвращению меня на путь истинный, — похоронным голосом ответил Стилински и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дерека. — Здоровое питание, снижение уровня холестерина и, соответственно, риска возникновения сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний.

— Звучит впечатляюще, — Дерек изо всех сил старался сдержать улыбку.

— Он мне лекцию вчера прочитал. Самую настоящую. С презентацией и наглядным пособиями. Разве что тест в конце не устроил.

Дерек все же не удержался и рассмеялся, как только представил картину вчерашнего вечера у шерифа.

— Рад, что тебя это веселит, — мрачно отозвался тот. — Погоди, вот придёшь на ужин, он и тебя заставит жевать зелень.

Дерек подавился собственных смехом, как только до него дошел смысл услышанного.

На ужин? Теперь? Когда Стайлз дома?

Это будет, по меньшей мере, странно.

Шериф, кажется, уловил причину его смятения и хотел что-то сказать, но не успел, так как в дверях нарисовался предмет их разговора.

— Привет, пап, — беззаботно произнес Стайлз, как только подошел к ним, и добавил на тон ниже, внимательно глянув на Дерека. — _Офицер Хейл_.

Шериф закатил глаза и недовольно поджал губы.

— Стайлз, я же просил тебя не цепляться к парню.

— А я разве цепляюсь? — округлил глаза Стайлз, выражая тем самым такое искреннее недоумение, что верилось с трудом. — Я не сказал ничего такого! — и добавил, обратившись к Дереку. — Или сказал? Тебя как-то обидело сочетание звания и фамилии в одном, очень коротком, предложении? Или я сначала должен был поздороваться с тобой? Ты уж извини, если так, просто это мой отец, и я всегда…

— Стайлз, — осадил его шериф, используя, наверное, самый строгий тон, на который был способен. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — фыркнул Стайлз и тут же сменил тему, вздернув вверх пластиковый пакет, что держал в руке. — Я принес твой обед, который ты, конечно, _чисто случайно_ забыл дома на кухне.

Дерек за все время работы никогда не видел у шерифа такого выражения лица. Будто он преступник на допросе, где все улики были против него, но он все равно до последнего доказывал собственную невиновность.

— Ты так заботлив, сын, — безрадостно выдавил из себя шериф, с тоской заглянув внутрь пакета. — Только вот ты же понимаешь, что на одном салате я просто не смогу выполнять свою работу?

— Под ним паровые котлеты из индейки, — невозмутимо парировал Стайлз, сложив руки на груди.

— И на том спасибо.

Дерек изо всех сил пытался не улыбнуться, так как шериф все же был его начальником и смеяться над ним не стоило. Тем более, он все равно собирался обедать в закусочной в двух кварталах от участка и вполне мог прихватить что-нибудь шерифу, чтобы скрасить его рацион.

— А ты, — Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, будто каким-то образом услышал его мысли, — ни при каких обстоятельствах не вздумай снабжать моего отца чем-либо жирным, жареным или острым. Неважно, жалко тебе его, или ты просто хочешь выслужиться, или даже если он будет умолять, стоя на коленях…

— Стайлз! — возмутился шериф.

— … или угрожать оружием, табельным или с аконитовыми пулями, — не обратив на него ни малейшего внимания, продолжил Стайлз, — чтобы никакой вредной еды!

Дерек проникся его тирадой, но уж слишком велик был соблазн поддразнить наглеца.

— Или что?

Стайлз нехорошо прищурился, склонив голову на бок, и подошел ближе. Дерек неосознанно задышал чуть глубже, когда воздух вокруг него наполнился его запахом — пот, следы горьковатого одеколона, оставшиеся на одежде, и яблоки. И этот взгляд карих глаз, умный и острый, и бесчисленные шоколадные родинки на светлой коже, и напряженная линия шеи…

Дерек еле успел мысленно дернуть поводок, потому как не пристало взрослому оборотню так легко терять контроль.

— Ты правда думаешь, что после стольких лет я не смогу надрать твою волчью задницу?

— Вот именно, Стайлз, — немного хрипло ответил Дерек, неосознанно делая шаг к нему. — «После стольких лет». Когда ты последний раз имел дело с оборотнями?

Дерек смотрел ему прямо в глаза и видел, как расширились его зрачки от всколыхнувшейся злости, а на щеках появился легкий росчерк румянца.

До чего хорош, зараза!

— Так, ребят, а ну, разошлись по углам, — вклинился между ними шериф, осуждающе глянув на сына. — Дерек, займись работой. Стайлз, ко мне в кабинет.

Дерек позволил себе легкую усмешку, наблюдая за Стилински, скрывшимися в кабинете шерифа.

Стайлз мог сколько угодно притворяться образцовым студентом, достойным даже Лиги Плюща, но чем больше времени он проводил в Бикон Хиллс, тем больше походил на себя настоящего.

Дерек, правда, с трудом мог дать определение тому, какой именно Стайлз настоящий, он, скорее, чувствовал это интуитивно, и почему-то был рад тому, как один за другим откалывались кусочки его маски.

— Столько лет прошло, а вы со Стайлзом все такие же слепые придурки, — как-то обреченно произнес Пэрриш, умудрившись подкрасться почти незаметно.

Дерек сделал вид, что совершенно не понимает, о чем тот говорит, но тонкую нотку возбуждения, повисшую в воздухе, казалось, мог почувствовать даже обычный человек.

***

_— Привет, это Стайлз. К сожалению, я не могу сейчас ответить на ваш звонок, так что, пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение._

_— Добрый день, мистер Стилински. Это снова Сьюзен Найт из «Лэйтам и Уоткинс». У меня для вас хорошие новости — как я и предсказывала, вашу кандидатуру единогласно утвердили на совете директоров. Свяжитесь со мной, как только получите это сообщение, чтобы обсудить все детали. Мы возлагаем на вас большие надежды, мистер Стилински, так что, не подведите._

Стайлз удостоверился, что отъехал на достаточно длинное расстояние, прежде чем припарковаться у обочины и побиться головой о руль.

Серьезно, Стилински? Десять лет прошло, все эти буйства подростковых гормонов давно должны быть в прошлом. Он больше не неуклюжий гиперактивный девственник. Он молодой адвокат, лучший в своем выпуске, имевший за спиной не один, а целых два колледжа, чьи общежития были филиалом Содома и Гоморры в лучших американских традициях.

Так какого хрена его только что всего перетряхнуло от Дерека Хейла?

Стайлз откинулся на спинку сидения, сделал глубокий вдох и длинно выдохнул.

Если подумать, то ничего страшного не произошло. В конце концов, Дерек и правда парень горячий. Как и многие другие вокруг. Тот же Пэрриш.

Хотя последний горяч в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле этого слова.

Стайлз усмехнулся собственной шутке и обратил внимание, что остановился аккурат возле кофейни — самое оно от непрошенных мыслей.

Слегка обновленный интерьер, в основном косметический ремонт, и пара авторских напитков в меню — вот и все изменения в заведении, что старше самого Стайлза. Он заказал стандартный капучино и собирался устроиться за столиком в углу, как вдруг кто-то хлопнул его по плечу.

— Стилински? Неужели ты?

Стайлз обернулся и встретился взглядом с Чарли Гордоном, которого не видел вот уже… семь? Восемь лет?

— Чарли? — недоверчиво протянул Стайлз, будто сам не верил в то, что видел. — Какими судьбами в Бикон Хиллс?

— Хочу спросить тебя о том же, — разулыбался Чарли, а потом его вдруг осенило. — Погоди, я помню, ты говорил, что вырос в маленьком калифорнийском городе. Это он, да? Бикон Хиллс и есть тот город?

Стайлз не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Чарли всегда таким был, сплошным сгустком позитивной энергии и нескончаемого энтузиазма.

— Не зря тебя звали в Куантико, у тебя это в крови.

Чарли гордо выпрямился, приосанился и с достоинством достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака значок.

— И я согласился, как видишь.

Стайлз не слишком удивился, увидев блестящую серебром звезду в черной коже и внушительное «ФБР» на удостоверении.

— Значит, ты здесь по делу?

— Тесен мир, да? — Чарли легко пихнул его локтем в бок и тут же спохватился. — Черт, я только сейчас понял! Шериф _Стилински_! Ну точно! С такой фамилией вряд ли это могло быть просто совпадением.

— Видимо, учился ты не очень хорошо, — хохотнул Стайлз в ответ.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Чарли. — Столько лет прошло, — его улыбка чуть поугасла, когда он снова взглянул на Стайлза. — А ведь ты сейчас мог бы быть на моем месте.

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами, не слишком желая это комментировать.

Он и правда мог, если бы не бросил учебу в Вашингтоне. Когда думал, что хочет быть из тех, кто в свое время поймал Диллинджера и Нельсона, носить такой же значок, дешевый черный костюм и солнечные очки ночью.

Но через два года с небольшим он понял, что с него хватит.

Хватило, на самом деле, еще в Бикон Хиллс.

— Так значит, ты в ближайшее время будешь работать с моим отцом? — сменил тему Стайлз.

— Мы будем, — Чарли кивнул себе за спину, где стоял еще один агент. — Это Эрвин Гернье, мой напарник.

— Стайлз Стилински, — Стайлз протянул ему руку. — Приятно познакомиться.

Эрвин кивнул, отчего одна из кудрявых прядей упала на лоб, и он раздраженно убрал ее назад. Стайлз мысленно отметил, что у него, наверное, в роду были французы, судя по тонким чертам лица, густым черным кудрям и, безусловно, имени.

— Веселый у вас городок, однако, — продолжил Чарли. — Серийных убийц в таких местах мы еще не встречали.

— Гордон! — возмущенно воскликнул Эрвин. — Мы не имеем права разглашать детали дела гражданским.

— Ой, да брось, — фыркнул Чарли. — Стилински свой. Тем более, его отец шериф. Ты правда думаешь, что он уже не знает детали дела?

— Вообще-то и правда не знаю, — пожал плечами Стайлз, чуть улыбаясь.

— Да быть не может, — с сомнением протянул Чарли.

— Правда.

— И тебе ни капли не интересно?

Стайлз снова пожал плечами и сделал большой глоток кофе.

Не то, чтобы ему было не интересно — интересно до жути, на самом деле! — но он давно уже понял, что ничего хорошего, если он влезет со своим любопытством, не выйдет.

— Да, люди и правда меняются, — философски заметил Чарли и кинул раздраженный взгляд на напарника, что настойчиво тянул его в сторону выхода.

— Вам, наверное, уже пора, — с легкой насмешкой в голосе обронил Стайлз, из-за чего Эрвин глянул на него несколько удивленно, словно не ожидал поддержки с его стороны.

— Да уж, — тяжело вздохнул Чарли и снова хлопнул Стайлза по плечу, крепко сжав, прежде чем отпустить. — Рад был повидаться. Может, выпьем как-нибудь, в нерабочее время?

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Стайлз и махнул им на прощание, с улыбкой наблюдая как Эрвин тащил Чарли к машине и, как будто… отчитывал?

Интересная парочка, хмыкнул про себя Стайлз, повернулся, чтобы присесть, наконец, за свободный столик, как заметил оставленную на одном из них папку.

Интуиция — и опыт — подсказывали ему, что это именно та папка, в которых ФБР обычно хранит свои документы. Собственно, многие их используют, но это кофейня в Бикон Хиллс, где среди посетителей в основном либо школьники, либо пенсионеры.

Так что, взглянем правде в глаза — эти два олуха забыли свои материалы по делу.

Стайлз покачал головой и без особой надежды глянул в окно — как и ожидалось, их машины за окном уже не было.

Судьба, какая же коварная ты женщина.

Зачем она подкидывает ему эту папку, когда он изо всех сил старается держаться подальше от криминальных событий в Бикон Хиллс?

Так, Стайлз взрослый человек и умеет держать себя в руках.

Он просто возьмет папку, потому что… потому что… потому что надо отдать ее отцу, вот!

Не оставлять же в общественном месте, где всякие неприглядные фотографии может увидеть какая-нибудь ранимая девочка или впечатлительная старушка?

Он просто исполнит свой гражданский долг, вот и все.

Правда сначала все же стоит убедиться, что это именно папка агентов ФБР, поэтому Стайлз аккуратно взял ее в руки, раскрыл и…

… вот черт!

***

— А это точно обязательно? — в сотый раз переспросил Дерек.

Шериф смерил его внимательным взглядом и сжал губы в суровую линию.

— Обязательно, — отрезал он и, немного погодя, добавил чуть мягче. — Ты хороший парень, Дерек. И хороший полицейский. Ты не заслуживаешь такого отношения.

— Все нормально, это же Стайлз.

— Его поведение неприемлемо. Мне плевать, что ему почти тридцать, особенно если он ведет себя как школьник.

— Я вовсе не в обиде, — попытался убедить его Дерек, что на самом деле было правдой. — Это просто защитная реакция с его стороны, вот и все. Он удивлен и растерян.

— И все равно, это его не оправдывает, — шериф был категоричен в своих суждениях и твердо вознамерился выбить из Стайлза извинение для Дерека, в котором тот совершенно не нуждался.

Он бы с радостью подставился еще столько раз, сколько потребовалось бы, чтобы вытащить наружу того Стайлза, которого он помнил.

Всю дорогу до дома шерифа, Дерек прокручивал в голове их короткий разговор в участке, пытаясь разобраться во всей этой странной мешанине чувств, что всколыхнулись, стоило только Стайлзу приехать в город. Ощущение было, будто все это время Дерек находился под водой, где все вокруг было размыто и приглушено, и вот, наконец, он всплыл на поверхность.

Почему именно сейчас? Или это всегда так было?

Он задавал себе этот вопрос снова и снова и даже не заметил, как они приехали.

— Может, все же не стоит? — предпринял Дерек последнюю попытку, но шериф молча указал ему на свой дом и кивком головы приказал следовать за собой.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и мысленно приготовился к очередной стычке.

Однако внутри было тихо, свет не горел, телевизор выключен, на кухне ничего не шипело и не варилось.

— Стайлз? — позвал сына шериф с легкой ноткой настороженности в голосе.

Дерек прислушался и уловил запах кофе — много кофе — и неясное шебуршение со второго этажа.

— Наверху, — коротко произнес Дерек и пошел вслед за шерифом в комнату Стайлза.

Наверное они оба ожидали чего угодно, только не этого.

Стайлз обнаружился у себя, застывшим около доски для улик, которая служила ему верой и правдой всю старшую школу. Он и сам был похож на школьника, в простой футболке и домашних штанах, с маркером в зубах и ворохом распечаток вокруг.

— Стайлз? — шериф осторожно ступил внутрь. — Что это ты делаешь?

Стайлз обернулся, весь взъерошенный, с мотком красных ниток в руках.

— Фап, фы не пфетстафляеф, фто я нафеф, — пробормотал Стайлз и убрал маркер в сторону.

— О нет, — страдальчески вздохнул шериф. — Только не это.

— Нет, ты должен меня выслушать, — Стайлз схватил его за рукав и потянул ближе к доске. — Вот смотри, это точно серийный убийца. На первый взгляд, все жертвы мужчины, до сорока лет, причина смерти — травма, несовместимая с жизнью, а именно — перерезанное горло.

— Стайлз, — шериф попытался его притормозить, но это все равно что пытаться остановить поезд на полном ходу.

— Погоди, дослушай, — Стайлз указал ему на распечатанные фотографии женщин рядом с найденными телами. — Но у каждого из них была либо постоянная подруга, либо жена, которые или пропали без вести, или тоже найдены мертвыми, при этом тела их были буквально выпотрошены. Единственное, что вызывает сомнение у ФБР — это время между убийствами.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что именно вызывает сомнение у ФБР? — подозрительно прищурился шериф. — И откуда у тебя вообще материалы по этому делу?

— Неважно, — быстро отмахнулся Стайлз и продолжил. — Важно другое — даты!

— Даты? — переспросил Дерек, тоже подойдя к доске.

— Да, даты! — Стайлз тут же перекинул все свое внимание на более заинтересованного слушателя. — Судя по отчетам о вскрытии, все мужчины были убиты в середине марта. Редко, когда можно было установить точную дату, но я бьюсь об заклад, что это двадцатое число.

— Почему? — Дерек и вправду заинтересовался, ибо Стайлз был умнейшим человеком из всех, кого он знал, и почти никогда не ошибался в выводах.

— А это самое интересное. Вот, — Стайлз по очереди принялся тыкать в каждую из женщин на доске. — Элизабет Финли, Андрэа Джонс, Тереза Слоан — все были убиты ориентировочно в середине сентября. Кэтрин Смит пропала без вести двадцатого сентября. Анна Вебер — двадцать первого сентября. Дженнифер О’Нил — девятнадцатого сентября.

Стайлз замолчал, глядя поочередно то на Дерека, то на отца в ожидании, что хоть кто-то из них продолжит его мысль.

— Ну? — Стайлз нетерпеливо взмахнул руками. — Включите мозги! Двадцатое марта и двадцатые числа сентября! Неужели вам это ни о чем не говорит?

— Равноденствие, — спустя несколько долгих секунд ответил Дерек, поразившись тому, насколько это на самом деле было очевидно. Сопоставление дат — это самое первое и самое простое, что нужно сделать при расследовании серийных убийств.

— Да! — Стайлз в порыве радости даже схватил его за руку. — Каждый из мужчин был убит в день весеннего равноденствия. Каждая из женщин — в день осеннего.

— Считаешь, это какой-то ритуал? — нахмурился Дерек.

— Ну, вряд ли это простое совпадение, — скептически хмыкнул Стайлз. — Ты знаешь хоть какую-нибудь тварь, что увлекалась бы подобным? Я перерыл весь интернет, но ничего не нашел.

— Вот так сходу не скажу, но можно посмотреть в Бестиарии, — предложил Дерек.

— Бестиарии Аржента? Он у тебя? — удивленно вскинул брови Стайлз.

— Нет, у Лидии, но вряд ли для тебя это будет проблемой.

Стайлз дернул уголком рта в полуулыбке и вдруг осознал, что все еще держит Дерека за руку, из-за чего резко застыл, уставившись на собственные пальцы, сжимавшие рукав полицейской формы.

— Я вам не мешаю? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался шериф, воспользовавшись повисшей паузой.

Стайлз резко отдернул руку и виновато глянул на отца.

— Я знаю, что ты сейчас спросишь, и могу тебя заверить, что во всем этом, — он очертил руками пространство возле доски, — нет ничего страшного. Чарли Гордон — мой бывший однокурсник, он не в обиде, — и добавил, чуть подумав. — Наверное. И вообще, они сами виноваты! Вопиющая халатность!

— О чем ты говоришь? — недоуменно нахмурился шериф.

— Напарник Чарли так торопился увести его от меня, что забыл на столе в кофейне папку с материалами к делу, — пояснил Стайлз и спешно добавил, заметив, как вытянулось лицо шерифа. — Они почти сразу за ней вернулись! Только перед этим я все сфотографировал…

Шериф прикрыл глаза рукой, видимо, представив ситуацию.

— Ну хорошо, они забыли эту папку, — терпеливо начал он. — Но зачем ты ее взял?

— Хотел отдать тебе, чтобы ты отдал им, но не удержался, заглянул, и… вот.

Шериф, определенно, был растерян и не знал, как поступить. Тут у Стайлза зазвонил телефон, и он, мельком глянув на дисплей, тут же скинул звонок.

— «Лэйтам и Уоткинс», — севшим голосом произнес шериф, успев заметить имя контакта, и добавил, явно не на шутку разозлившись. — Стайлз, что ты творишь?

— Прости, пап, но ты же понимаешь, насколько это важно.

— Твое будущее — вот что важно! А со всякими оборотнями, ведьмами, друидами или кем там еще, кто убивает людей, я сам разберусь!

— Я могу помочь, пап. Я знаю, что могу…

Дерек вышел из комнаты, решив оставить их самих разбираться друг с другом, но, оказавшись около Камаро, не спешил заводить мотор. Он облокотился спиной о машину, глядя на еле заметный свет от настольной лампы в зашторенном окне на втором этаже и стараясь не вслушиваться в то, что слышал.

Интуиция его не подвела, и через десять минут Стайлз выскочил из дома, стремительно приблизился к нему и совершенно бесцеремонно подвинул, чтобы усесться на пассажирское сидение.

— Ну? Мы едем или как?

И у Дерека даже не нашлось, что возразить.

***

Лидия долго рассматривала Дерека и Стайлза на пороге своего дома, прежде чем пустить внутрь.

— Всего неделя прошла, Стайлз, — вместо приветствия произнесла она. — Продолжишь в том же духе и сделаешь меня еще богаче.

— А Скотта, видимо, беднее? — язвительно отозвался Стайлз. — И почему вы вообще на меня спорите?

Лидия перевела многозначительно взгляд на Дерека, потом снова на Стайлза и бросила, как бы невзначай.

— Действительно, почему?..

Стайлз не рискнул развивать эту мысль, ибо никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он что-то упускает с самого приезда в Бикон Хиллс. Как будто о нем ходит какая-то шуточка, о которой знают все, кроме него.

«И кроме Дерека», — мысленно поправил себя Стайлз, поймав его вопросительный взгляд, и пожал плечами в ответ.

— Я, конечно, всегда рада тебя видеть Стайлз, — издалека начала Лидия, провожая их в гостиную, — и тебя тоже, Дерек, тем более, что последний раз мы разговаривали пару месяцев назад…

— Кстати о птичках, — перебил ее Стайлз и обернулся к Дереку. — Почему ты не в стае?

В полумраке широкого коридора было неясно, удивлен ли тот такому вопросу или же ждал чего-то подобного, но ответил он не сразу.

— У меня есть на то причины.

— Угу, — глубокомысленно выдал Стайлз. — И какие?

Разумеется, Дерек тут же перешел с адекватного человеческого языка на малопонятный мимический, реализуемый, в основном, за счет положения своих бровей.

— О, ну да, так всё ясно, — спустя несколько долгих секунд с сарказмом заключил Стайлз и вернул все свое внимание Лидии.

Которая, к слову, смотрела на них с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Не все сразу, дорогой, — она в притворном сочувствии похлопала его по руке и продолжила изначальную мысль. — Так вот, как бы я ни была рада вас видеть, что такого, все же, случилось, что вы приехали ко мне на ночь глядя?

— Ты слышала… или, может, _не только_ слышала о теле мужчины, что нашли в болоте? — с намеком на особое предчувствие банши спросил Стайлз.

— Конечно, слышала, — кивнула Лидия. — Об этом все говорят.

Стайлз выразительно на нее посмотрел, чуть склонив голову.

— А если ты спрашиваешь меня о том, о чем я думаю, ты спрашиваешь, — продолжила она, — то нет, я не ощущаю ничего необычного.

— Совсем?

— Хотела бы сказать тебе что-то дельное, но увы, — пожала плечами Лидия. — А что, в этом деле замешано что-то сверхъестественное?

Стайлз и Дерек переглянулись между собой и вздохнули почти одновременно.

— У Стайлза есть теория… — начал Дерек.

— Вот как? — Лидия удивленно вскинула брови. — Помнится мне, ты выразился довольно четко, что теперь все преступления интересуют тебя исключительно, как адвоката.

Стайлз поморщился, как от зубной боли, и сложил руки на груди.

— Будешь в меня этим тыкать или все же выслушаешь?

— И не надейся, что я от тебя отстану, Стилински, — с обещанием особо извращенной пытки в голосе предупредила Лидия и величественно махнула рукой. — Но пока излагай.

Стайлз закатил глаза и принялся бурно объяснять ей все перипетии дела. С каждым словом Лидия становилась все серьезнее, периодически задавала вопросы или просила повторить сказанное. Очевидно, что это не просто любопытство, она была обеспокоена, если не сказать — встревожена.

— Надеюсь, твоя теория — это только теория, — мрачно резюмировала Лидия, как только Стайлз закончил говорить.

— Но тебе так не кажется? — в тон произнес Стайлз.

Лидия тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Нет, не кажется. Это не просто убийство пары, мужчины и женщины. Это мужское и женское начало, связанные друг с другом.

— Да, я тоже об этом думал, — подхватил Стайлз. — Да еще и в дни равноденствия. Это явно неспроста. Такие жертвоприношения нужны только…

— … в определенных ритуалах, да, — продолжила Лидия. — Ожидаемый результат должен быть…

— Внушительным, — подсказал Стайлз. — Здоровье, сила, молодость. Что-то очень дорогое.

— За этим мы и здесь, — вступил в разговор Дерек, о котором оба немного позабыли. — Нам нужен Бестиарий.

— Думаешь, там что-то есть? — Лидия, казалось, не разделяла его уверенности. — Я не помню, чтобы там описывалось нечто похожее.

— Попытка не пытка, — поддержал идею Стайлз.

— Дело ваше, но все равно, думаю, стоит искать не здесь.

— Ты это думаешь, как Лидия, или… не как Лидия?

— Вот именно поэтому я и считаю, что Бестиарий окажется бесполезен, — задумчиво отозвалась она. — Несмотря на явную ритуальную подоплеку, я _ничего_ не чувствую.

***

Как бы жаль это ни было признавать, но время они со Стайлзом потратили зря.

В Бестиарии действительно не было ничего, даже сколько-нибудь отдаленно похожего на эти серийные убийства. И все же Лидия на всякий случай предупредила Скотта, а Стайлз заставил его связаться с Дитоном, но тот, увы, тоже развел руками.

От Лидии они вышли далеко за полночь, уставшие и без единой рабочей версии.

Стайлз так и вовсе был необычайно тих и молча брел к машине. Дерек уловил, что тот был не только расстроен, но и… зол?

— Может, мы и правда не там ищем? — осторожно поинтересовался Дерек.

— Очевидно, что не там, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Да и вообще, Лидия ясно дала понять, что ничего необычного в этих убийствах нет. Так что, все это глупости.

Дерек аж опешил от такого заявления.

— Глупости? — неверяще переспросил он. — Ты это серьезно?

— Вполне.

— А как же «мужское и женское начало», и дни равноденствия?

— Совпадение?

Дерек резко остановился, почувствовав, как и в нем начинает закипать злость.

— Я тебя не понимаю, Стайлз. То ты демонстративно держишься на расстоянии от места преступления, чего никогда до этого не делал. То бросаешься в омут с головой, собирая улики. А теперь снова идешь на попятную?

Если бы мог, Стайлз бы, наверное, зарычал, но вместо этого он только крепче сжал зубы и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь.

— Меня приняли на работу в «Лэйтам и Уоткинс», ты знаешь?

— Твой отец рассказал об этом всему участку, — кивнул Дерек.

Стайлз невесело усмехнулся и продолжил:

— Там конкурс по двадцать человек на место клерка, что и говорить про юристов. И они выбрали меня. А я сегодня трижды сбросил их звонок.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— С меня хватит. Я давно уже это решил. Не надо было лезть во все это, — Стайлз замолчал ненадолго и добавил в своей привычной саркастичной манере. — Тем более, когда город защищают такие доблестные полицейские.

Дерек почувствовал, как против воли лезут клыки, словно у новообращенного щенка.

То ли дело было в том, что Стайлз нес полную чушь, то ли в его неуверенном голосе, словно он пытался убедить самого себя в том, что говорил, то ли в полной Луне, пусть и скрытой за облаками, но молчать он не стал.

— Да ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь, — обманчиво спокойным голосом сказал Дерек. — И напрасно пытаешься притвориться тем, кем не являешься.

— Та-а-а-ак, — насторожившись, протянул Стайлз. — А к чему клонишь _ты_?

— Ты как наркоман, что десять лет провел в завязке, а потом сорвался после одного косяка. Так вот, сюрприз, Стилински — бывших наркоманов не бывает.

Стайлз неверяще приоткрыл рот — _этот чертов рот_ , будь он проклят! — закрыл и только спустя минуту, не меньше, смог, наконец, ответить.

— Хочешь сказать, я зависим от всего этого?! — рявкнул он, раскинув руки в стороны. — От оборотней? Стаи? Бикон Хиллс? Постоянно случающейся здесь неведомой херни?!

— Еще как, — припечатал Дерек. — Потому что тебе этого не хватает в твоей нормальной, но до жути скучной жизни.

— У меня норма… — Стайлз вдруг кинулся к нему, но осекся на середине движения и слова. — Да что ты вообще понимаешь?! Ты не знаешь меня, и как я жил… И не ты ли сам свалил, как только подвернулась возможность?!

— Но я вернулся! — Дерек сам преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, словно если орать друг другу в лицо, смысл дойдет быстрее. — «Как только подвернулась возможность»!

— Зачем? У тебя ничего здесь нет!

— Здесь мой дом! Куда бы я ни шел, я нигде не чувствовал себя на своем месте, кроме как здесь.

— Ты просто идиот, — фыркнул Стайлз и хотел, было, отвернуться, но Дерек схватил его за ворот футболки, не давая сбежать.

— Тогда ты еще больший идиот, чем я, — прорычал он. — Потому что все еще продолжаешь убегать.

Стайлз напряженно сглотнул, то ли от близости разозленного оборотня, то ли оттого, что уловил неясный подтекст в последней фразе, куда более опасный, чем все клыкастые твари.

Дерек ставил на второе, так как Стайлз не боялся его даже… да никогда он его не боялся! И вряд ли бы начал сейчас.

А вот осознание того, что они стоят друг к другу гораздо ближе, чем позволяли приличия, накрыло обоих одновременно. Злость все еще кипела внутри каждого из них, но она словно переплавлялась в нечто иное, что больше грело, чем обжигало.

Взгляд Дерека медленно сполз вниз по щеке, по каждой из родинок Стайлза к его губам, которые тот неосознанно — или осознанно? — облизал и которые почему-то стали ближе.

То ли Дерек качнулся вперед, то ли Стайлз, то ли оба вместе, но на короткий миг Хейл смог почувствовать шершавую корочку на его нижней губе — все так же постоянно кусает губы, — как Стайлз резко отшатнулся из-за раздавшегося телефонного звонка.

Дерек и сам тут же очнулся от наваждения, но не сразу понял, почему он больше не чувствует тепло другого тела.

Стайлз был явно смущен и старательно не смотрел на него, но еще больше он покраснел, когда взглянул на экран телефона.

— Оу… привет, пап.

***

_— Привет, это Стайлз. К сожалению, я не могу сейчас ответить на ваш звонок, так что, пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение._

_— Мистер Стилински, это снова Сьюзен Найт. После вчерашнего разговора с вашим отцом, очевидно, что состояние его здоровья не требует вашего присутствия, так что в понедельник мы ждем вас на рабочем месте со всеми необходимыми бумагами. Мы рассчитываем на вас._

За всю ночь Дереку едва ли удалось поспать пару часов, так что вся надежда была на Пэрриша и его любовь к постоянству.

Приехав вечером домой, он долго слонялся по лофту из одного конца в другой, пытался читать, смотреть телевизор, даже работать, но все без толку. Сон тоже не шел. Дерек ворочался с боку на бок, не в силах найти удобное положение, и в итоге задремал только под утро.

Его не отпускало чувство, что чего-то не хватает. Чего-то, что могло подарить покой и ему, и его зверю.

И, откровенно говоря, он прекрасно знал, чего именно.

А точнее, кого.

Отрицать то, что его тянет к Стилински, было глупо. Еще тогда — десять лет назад.

Но в то время Дерек был потерян и сломлен, и ничего хорошего из их отношений — случись они вдруг — не вышло бы. Он бы утянул Стайлза за собой, такого же потерянного и сломленного после одержимости Ногицуне. Ему нужен был кто-то попроще, вроде Малии, которая хоть и имела тяжелый багаж за плечами, но не рефлексировала по этому поводу, потому что она все еще была больше койот, чем человек. А койоты не рефлексируют.

По крайней мере, Дерек отлично убедил себя в этом.

Сейчас же… Сейчас хотелось рискнуть.

Вопрос был только в том, хотелось ли Стайлзу того же.

Утром в участке было довольно тихо, только Эдди, как всегда, висел на телефоне со своей женой.

Дерек молча кивнул Пэрришу в знак приветствия, взял предложенный стаканчик кофе и сделал большой глоток. Удивительно, но то ли кофе, в отличии от остальных стимуляторов, все же действовало на оборотней, то ли это была великая сила самовнушения.

— Дорогая… дорогая… нет, послушай… дорогая, — Эдди старался говорить вполголоса, но его все равно прекрасно было слышно, даже без суперслуха. — Тш-ш-ш, успокойся. Не надо так переживать. Мы будем пробовать снова, пока не получится. Я с тобой, я тебя люблю и никогда тебя не брошу.

Дерек и Джордан скривились практически одновременно и обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Да, конечно. Я тоже хочу большую семью, — продолжил Эдди, тихонько воркуя в трубку. — Двух мальчиков и девочку. Что? «Алиса»? Ну, конечно, назовем, как захочешь. Нет, что ты, мне нравится. Нет, не избито. При чем тут «Алиса в стране чудес»? Нет, дорогая… Нет!... Не надо плакать, погоди…

— Господи, с такой женой я бы уже повесился, — закатил глаза Эрл, один из самых пожилых их сотрудников, проходя мимо стола Дерека.

— Он прав, — усмехнулся Пэрриш. — Каждый божий день, одно и тоже, по двадцать раз.

— Это их дело, пусть живут, как хотят, — равнодушно пожал плечами Дерек. — Раздражает только то, что нам приходится это слушать.

Пэрриш кинул неприязненный взгляд в сторону Крокета и уткнулся в свой компьютер, решив заняться отчетами, наверное. Или разложить пасьянс.

Дереку тоже не помешало бы заполнить пару бумажек, но тут из своего кабинета выглянул шериф и жестом попросил его зайти.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, шериф запер ее на замок, опустил жалюзи и сел за стол.

— Что-то случилось? — настороженно поинтересовался Дерек, присаживаясь в кресло напротив.

Шериф тяжело вздохнул, внимательно на него посмотрел и сложил руки перед собой в замок.

— Хочу поговорить с тобой о Стайлзе.

Дерек никогда не сомневался в детективных способностях своего начальника, но в данный момент искренне желал обратного.

— А что с ним?

Шериф сделал еще один вздох, будто бы на его плечах лежал неимоверный груз, и взгляд его стал в разы острее.

— Он мой единственный сын. Я люблю его до небес и обратно, но я не могу смотреть, как он губит свою жизнь.

— О чем вы говорите? — Дерек недоуменно нахмурился.

— Я говорю о «Лэйтам и Уоткинс», — терпеливо пояснил шериф. — Он наплел им, что я болею, и ему нужно за мной присматривать, чтобы они дали ему отсрочку. Причем это чуть ли не единственный раз, когда он напрямую говорил с начальством. Все остальное время они заваливают его сообщениями с просьбой связаться, но он не перезванивает и сбрасывает входящие.

— Может, он не очень-то и хочет там работать? — осторожно предположил Дерек, что было вполне логично.

— Это все из-за того, что он вернулся в Бикон Хиллс, — отмахнулся шериф. — Тоска по школьным годам и опасным приключениям, всего лишь детская блажь. Как только он поймет, что натворил, будет жалеть до конца жизни. А второго шанса ему не предоставят.

— Допустим, — сказал Дерек таким тоном, словно в жизни не слышал ничего более абсурдного. — Но при чем тут я?

— При том, Дерек, что ты больше всех напоминаешь ему о прошлом и потакаешь его идеям, — припечатал шериф и добавил, чеканя каждое слово: — Чтобы больше этого не было.

Еще до того, как Дерек начал служить в полиции, он считал шерифа Стилински человеком достойным, тем, к чьему мнению можно и нужно прислушиваться. За последний год они так и вовсе сдружились, шериф сразу принял его под свое крыло, относился почти что с отеческой заботой, и Дерек ценил это на вес золота.

Но в данный момент он слушал его и понимал, что тот не прав.

— При всем уважении, сэр, но Стайлз достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать самому, что ему нужно и чего хочется.

Прозвучало, наверное, несколько грубо, но Дерек ни за что бы не взял свои слова обратно.

— Дерек, ты забываешься, — предупредил шериф.

— Джон, послушайте, — Дерек постарался вложить в свой голос как можно больше убедительности. — Это не детская блажь, как вы выразились. Подумайте сами, вы же хорошо знаете своего сына. Лучше всех. Лучше, чем он сам. Разве карьера юриста — это его?

Шериф промолчал, только нахмурился, неодобрительно на него взглянув.

— То, что с ним сейчас происходит, — это сомнения, — продолжил Дерек. — Он сомневается в том, что выбрал правильный путь. Я знаю, о чем говорю, потому что сам прошел через это.

— Но он выбрал правильный путь.

— Разве? Если бы это было так, он бы не пытался всеми правдами и неправдами задержаться в Бикон Хиллс.

— Может, он просто боится?

— Стайлз? Боится? — позволил себе чуть усмехнуться Дерек. — У него напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, о чем вы.

— Но это «Лэйтам и Уоткинс», Дерек! — шериф хлопнул ладонью по столу, злясь скорее на саму ситуацию, чем на него. — Если он откажет им сейчас, то поставит крест на своем будущем.

— Разве? — повторил Дерек. — Вы же помните, меня тоже приглашали в Нью-Йорк, прочили в детективы через пять-шесть лет, но я отказался. Потому что не это мое будущее.

Шериф откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потер лоб. Конечно, он уже был не молод, но Дерек, пожалуй, впервые заметил, как сильно тот постарел. И все эти переживания о сыне, конечно, не добавляли свежести его облику.

— Неужели я должен пустить все на самотек? — разумом шериф все еще был настроен отправить Стайлза в Лос-Анджелес, но сердцем уже понимал, что ничего не выйдет.

— На вашем месте, я поступил бы именно так.

Шериф еще какое-то время задумчиво смотрел сквозь него, после чего кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и отпустил.

Дерек вышел с чувством выполненного долга, хотя сам не до конца понимал, как ему это удалось.

— Ты что-то натворил? — спросил Пэрриш, как только он вернулся за свой стол.

Дерек глянул за все еще зашторенные окна в кабинете шерифа и немного нервно побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

— Надеюсь, что нет.

***

Стайлз всегда относился к Лидии по-особенному, она занимала отдельный уголок в его сердце, откуда никакими естественными или сверхъестественными способами ее нельзя было выжить. Они всегда могли понять друг друга и обратиться за советом. О лучшей подруге можно только мечтать.

И тем не менее, есть некоторые вещи — на самом деле, достаточно много вещей — в которых можно было обратиться только к своему бро.

Что Стайлз и сделал первым делом с утра — сел в машину и рванул к ветеринарной клинике.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если позволишь всему этому, — Скотт неопределенно махнул рукой, имея в виду Бикон Хиллс, — затянуть себя снова, то обратно уже не вырвешься?

— Дерек назвал меня наркоманом, что «десять лет был в завязке и сорвался после первого косяка», — передразнил его Стайлз.

— Он прав, чувак, — пожал плечами Скотт. — Сколько ты продержался? Неделю?

Стайлз сложил руки на груди и насупился, как маленький ребенок. Скотт терпеливо ждал, считая про себя, когда же его друга прорвет.

— Ну ладно! — не выдержал, наконец, Стайлз. — Официально признаю — мне с самого начала было жутко интересно, что за труп умудрились найти в болоте, стоило только мне ступить на эту грешную землю!

— Как мы все и думали, — снисходительно отозвался Скотт. — Для этого даже не нужно быть оборотнем.

— Неужели это настолько очевидно? — кисло поинтересовался Стайлз. — Вы, поди, и на это тоже спорили?

— М-м-м, нет, — уклончиво протянул Скотт. — Но кое-что еще осталось. И я надеюсь, что хоть в этот раз выиграю.

— Лучший друг, называется, — буркнул Стилински, вздохнул и яростно потер лицо руками. — Лучше скажи, что мне делать?

— А что хочешь, — Скотт подошел к одной из клеток, открыл ее и аккуратно вытащил на свет кокер-спаниеля. — Может, кстати, собаку заведешь? Смотри, какая красавица! И на днях разродится сразу восемью щенками.

Стайлз одарил его нечитаемым взглядом и насмешливо фыркнул.

— Нет, спасибо, мне и без того хватает блохастых в ближайшем окружении.

— Эй!

— И я про другое, вообще-то!

Скотт осторожно усадил собаку на стол и принялся осматривать, поэтому не сразу продолжил разговор.

— А я серьезно — делай, что хочешь. Перед тобой все дороги открыты, хоть здесь, хоть в Лос-Анджелесе, хоть в любом другом городе.

— Тебе легко говорить, ты уже нашел свое призвание, — Стайлз попытался изобразить те манипуляции, что он проводил с собакой.

— Мне кажется, что ты тоже, — усмехнулся Скотт. — Просто потерял, решив, что психология и юриспруденция интереснее.

— Ты сейчас про те пару лет, когда я думал, что ФБР — это круто?

— А сейчас ты так не думаешь?

Скотт отложил инструменты и, легко поглаживая спаниеля по загривку, быстро заговорил:

— Да ты сам вспомни, как здорово у тебя получалось распутывать все те дела, в которые мы ввязывались? Мой отец уже руки потирал, думая, что ты придешь к ним работать.

— Я никогда не хотел быть полицейским, если честно, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Мне нравилось именно копаться во всех этих хитросплетениях извращенного разума преступников, неважно человек это или нет… что? Что ты так смотришь?

— Прозвучало как-то зловеще, — поежился Скотт и добавил, когда его неожиданно осенило. — Так тебе не обязательно быть именно полицейским. Можно заниматься этой… как ее? Крим… Крими…

— Криминалистикой? — насмешливо подсказал Стайлз. — Значит «юриспруденция» ты можешь выговорить, а «криминалистика» — нет?

— Ой, отвали, я и посложнее слова знаю, я тоже учился в колледже, — шутливо рыкнул на него Скотт. — Но я серьезно. Копайся сколько угодно в своих извращенных разумах, а за ними самими будут бегать такие, как Дерек или Пэрриш.

— То ли мне кажется, то ли ты и правда дело говоришь, — задумчиво отозвался Стайлз.

Скотт отмахнулся от него и продолжил заниматься своими пациентами. На некоторое время в помещении воцарилась тишина, в которой никто из них не чувствовал себя неуютно.

Кроме, разве что, беременной собаки, что вертелась и крутилась, и тянулась носом в сторону Стайлза, вынюхивая что-то для себя.

— Может, ты все-таки подумаешь насчет собаки? — жалостливо произнес Скотт.

— Да зачем она мне? — Стайлз оценивающе взглянул на спаниеля. — Она, кажется, породистая, так что ее щенков можно вообще за деньги раздать.

— А вот и нет, — Скотт ласково погладил ее по спине. — Согрешила она с обычной дворнягой. У животных это гораздо проще — достаточно просто мальчику встретить девочку. Плюс весна, гормоны, и все такое…

Скотт еще что-то говорил, а Стайлза будто обухом по голове ударили. Мальчик, девочка, весна.

Черт! Как он сразу не догадался?!

— Эй, Стайлз, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Скотт, заметив, что тот перестал на него реагировать, а сердце принялось отбивать барабанную дробь.

— Погоди-погоди-погоди, — Стайлз завертел головой в поисках пригодного компьютера и буквально пулей метнулся к рабочему ноутбуку Скотта. Прежде, чем тот успел опомниться, Стайлз уже открыл браузер и принялся что-то быстро-быстро набирать в Гугле.

— Стайлз? — попробовал еще раз Скотт, но тот шикнул на него, полностью погрузившись в экран.

Где-то через полчаса Стайлз, наконец, отлип от компьютера, тяжело откинулся на спинку стула, задрал голову вверх и прикрыл лицо руками.

— Как все просто, боже! — пробурчал он.

— Что просто? — тут же отреагировал Скотт, отвлекаясь от работы.

Стайлз посидел в такой позе еще с пару минут, потом подскочил на ноги и стиснул друга в крепких объятиях.

— Эй, ты чего? — вконец растерялся Маккол.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и закинул руку ему на плечо.

— Как говорил Шерлок в исполнении Кэмбербэтча, «ты хоть и не самая светлая голова, мой дорогой Ватсон, но ты непревзойденный проводник света»!

***

Пожалуй, не считая Пэрриша, из всех сотрудников участка лишь старина Эрл был тем, кто еще помнил, как это бывает, когда сын твоего босса влетает в парадную дверь, как к себе домой.

Все остальные смотрели на Стайлза огромными от удивления глазами. Даже Эдди отвлекся от разговора с женой, проследив за его стремительным полетом от входа до кабинета шерифа.

Стайлз дернул за ручку, намереваясь уже разразиться длинной тирадой на одном дыхании, но дверь не поддалась, жалобно скрипнув расшатавшимся от времени замком.

— Черт! — выругался Стайлз, взъерошил волосы обеими руками, растерянно оглянулся по сторонам, наталкиваясь на многочисленные взгляды сотрудников, наблюдавших эту картину.

В том числе и Дерека.

Щеки тут же полыхнули огнем от смущения, но ощущение было мимолетным, и Стайлз быстро отмел его в сторону, мысленно просчитывая, что как раз-таки Хейл его лучший вариант в отсутствии шерифа. Так что, он сжал зубы и решительно двинулся в его сторону.

Дерек удивленно приподнял брови и расправил плечи, словно приготовился к обороне.

— Пошли, надо поговорить, — безо всяких приветствий бросил Стайлз, схватил его за рукав и настойчиво потащил в сторону от посторонних ушей.

Обычно Дерек был не из тех, кого можно было вот так вот легко заставить что-либо сделать, но в данный момент возражать он не стал.

Они зашли в комнату для допросов, и Стайлз закрыл за ними дверь, полностью отрезая от остального участка. Дерек прислонился спиной к столу, сложив руки на груди и молча наблюдая за мечущимся из угла в угол Стилински — рано или поздно, но тот заговорит.

— Мы такие идиоты, Дерек, — наконец, произнес он, остановившись напротив. — Слепые идиоты!

Дерек не спешил соглашаться, так как не совсем понимал, что именно имел в виду Стайлз.

— «Мужское» и «женское», — продолжил он, так и не дождавшись какой-либо реакции. — Это же так просто!

Дерек почувствовал легкий укол разочарования, но в то же время в нем проснулся охотничий инстинкт, как это бывало всегда, когда они были близко к разгадке. Стайлз, определенно, что-то нащупал, вот только что?

— Будь добр, объясни по-человечески, — спокойно попросил он, расцепив руки и уперевшись ладонями в стол.

Стайлз легко усмехнулся и подошел чуть ближе.

— Старо, как мир, Дерек. Что бывает, когда «мужское» встречается с «женским»? — и быстро добавил, заметив морщинку меж его бровей: — Мальчик плюс девочка? Пестики-тычинки? Яйцеклетка плюс сперматозоид?

Дерек аж дернулся, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного.

— Ты думаешь, что все это ради... чего? Ребенка? Нескольких?

— Нет, не думаю, что нескольких, — помотал головой Стайлз. — Ради самого зачатия. Мужчина приносится в жертву весной, когда жизнь только зарождается. Он как бы «даритель». Женщина — осенью, когда приходит время собирать урожай. А количество убийств…

— … это количество попыток, — закончил за него Дерек.

— Верно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Кто-то отчаянно хочет завести ребенка, раз способен на такое зверство.

— Но кто? Что это за тварь?

— Худшая из всех возможных.

Дерек непонимающе нахмурился и вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Вспомни, что говорила Лидия, — тяжело вздохнул Стайлз.

— Вот черт, — Дерека осенило, — это человек!

— Ирония судьбы, да? — невесело усмехнулся Стайлз. — После всех, кто орудовал в Бикон Хиллс, самыми страшными были и остаются люди.

Дерек мрачно усмехнулся, а потом в голове будто что-то щелкнуло.

Кто появился в городе не так давно? Кто с женой практически поселился в репродуктивной клинике? Кто болтает с ней каждый божий день о будущих детях? Кто одержим этой идеей и готов, как сказал Стилински, на все ради нее?

— Стайлз, — тяжело обронил Дерек. — Я знаю, кто убийца.

***

Эдди на месте не оказалось.

Ребята сказали, что он ушел, как только Дерек и Стайлз отправились поговорить.

Случайность ли, или он все же подозревал, что его почти раскрыли?

Эдди, надо же. С виду, вроде, хороший парень, под каблуком у жены, правда, но работу выполнял вполне добросовестно, нареканий со стороны коллег никогда не было, даже штрафов за парковку ему не выписывали.

— Может, это все же не он? — предположил Дерек по пути к машине.

— Ты точно полицейский? — хмыкнул Стайлз. — У фирмы, что отмывает деньги, бухгалтерия всегда идеальная. А человек с трупом в багажнике будет соблюдать правила дорожного движения все до единого.

— Очень красочные метафоры, Стилински, — закатил глаза Дерек.

— Подозреваемый не виновен, пока вина не доказана, — рассудил Стайлз, садясь на пассажирское сидение и добавил, как только Дерек к нему присоединился. — Но мы за этим и едем, так?

— Так-то оно так, — подтвердил тот. — Вот только ордера у нас нет.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — уверенно отозвался Стайлз.

Дом Эдди находился почти на окраине города, но доехали они довольно быстро даже без полицейской сирены, чтобы не спугнуть того ненароком.

Два этажа, аккуратная светло-фиолетовая отделка, белый заборчик и небольшой ухоженный сад.

— Настоящее логово серийного убийцы, — ехидно констатировал Стайлз.

— Смотри, — Дерек кивком головы указал на двор перед домом. — Качели, песочница, горка… Зачем это, если у них нет детей?

— Видимо, они уверены, что будут.

Они переглянулись между собой и вышли из машины.

— Думаю, бесполезно просить тебя подождать снаружи? — без особой надежды спросил Дерек.

— Еще чего, — фыркнул Стайлз и первым шагнул к дому.

Снаружи никого не было, да и внутри, кажется тоже. По крайней мере, на звонок и стук никто не отвечал, да и Дерек не улавливал никаких подозрительных звуков.

Стайлз порыскал перед входом, перевернув несколько камней и садовых фигурок.

— Жаль, что так бывает только в фильмах, — вздохнул он, так и не найдя искомого, — есть отмычки?

— Я могу посадить тебя за это, знаешь? — в тон отозвался Дерек.

— О да, арестуйте меня, офицер Хейл, — провокационно подмигнул ему Стайлз, но едва ли смог долго продержаться в образе.

Однако и этого хватило, чтобы Дерек слегка подзавис.

— Так что мы будем делать? — Стайлз положил руки на пояс. — Подождем хозяев, если они, конечно, вообще объявятся? Или все же пролезем внутрь?

— Улики, добытые таким образом, — незаконны, — заметил Дерек.

— И без тебя знаю. Юридическая школа, помнишь?

— Как тут забыть.

Они так и стояли перед входом, решая, как быть дальше в своей самодеятельности, как вдруг Стайлз насторожился, будто гончая.

— Тебе ничего не кажется странным? — он указал на сад вокруг них.

Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами и присмотрелся внимательнее.

На первый взгляд, ничего особенного, если не брать в расчет детскую площадку. Она, конечно, выбивалась из общей картины, учитывая, что у Крокетов детей не было. Но все остальное было вполне нормальным.

Дерек еще раз досконально проследил взглядом каждый уголок сада, но так и не понял, к чему клонит Стайлз.

— Ольха, — кивнул тот на три небольших деревца, растущих в ряд вдоль забора. Одно побольше, второе поменьше, а третье самое маленькое, посаженное несколько месяцев назад, не больше. — Самый известный символ материнства.

— Три дерева — три убийства? — прикинул Дерек. — Эдди здесь всего год.

— Одно, как только приехал, одно сейчас, и еще одно… — Стайлз задумчиво прикусил губу. — Не знаю, привезли с собой?

Вполне возможно, что и так, кто знает, кроме самого Эдди.

Повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, Дерек подошел к самому молодому деревцу и выдрал его из земли с корнем. Потом взял небольшую садовую лопатку из ящика с инструментами около дома, и копнул землю в том месте, где росло дерево.

Стайлз подошел ближе и присел рядом на корточки.

— Что ты ищешь?

Дерек пожал плечами, не зная, как объяснить. Он будто бы что-то почуял, но сам не знал, что. Среди всех этих цветов и растений будто бы пробивался могильный запах, как на кладбище.

Лопатка звякнула металлом о металл, и оба не сразу поняли, на что именно наткнулись.

— Боже, — судорожно втянул в себя воздух Стайлз, заметив блеск обручальных колец в земле. Одно большего размера — мужское, другое меньшего — женское, обвитые прядью волос и темно-бурой от грязи и застарелой крови лентой.

Стайлз порылся в карманах, вытащил оттуда платок и аккуратно подцепил их, поднося к глазам. Обычные кольца, к сожалению, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков.

Дерек решительно двинулся ко второму дереву. Под ним тоже нашлись кольца, но на этот раз с гравировкой.

— «Моей дорогой Анне», — прочитал Стайлз надпись на внутреннем ободке. — Анна… Анна… Анна Вебер?

Под третьим деревцем на одном из колец тоже обнаружились имена «Эндрю&Андрэа».

— Эндрю и Андрэа Джонс? — тут же сориентировался Стайлз.

— Плюс ДНК волос и с ленты, и этого будет достаточно, даже учитывая, что мы действовали неофициально, — Дерек выпрямился и обвел взглядом развороченный сад.

— Я знаю парней, которых это устроит, — Стайлз достал из кармана телефон, долго копался в контактах, пока, наконец, не нашел нужный. — Эй, Чарли привет! Воу, погоди… ты еще злишься из-за своей папки? Ну так формально это не я виноват, а вы… Нет, стой, не вешай трубку! У меня тут есть кое-что для тебя, что искупит все мои грехи…

Дерек одобрительно хмыкнул.

Да уж, этих агентов после такого громкого дела определенно ждет продвижение по службе.

***

Чарли и Эрвин буквально раздувались от гордости, сообщив начальству, что раскрыли дело в рекордные сроки. Получалось, правда, что они все это время без устали работали, а не просиживали штаны в номере мотеля. Про потерянную папку они, разумеется, тоже умолчали.

— Ну, ты же понимаешь, Стилински, — проникновенно начал Чарли, положив руку ему на плечо и до боли сжав, — что так будет лучше? Если твое имя будет в отчете, то тогда мне придется упомянуть кражу федеральных бумаг, о чем тут же узнают твои работодатели. Ты же этого не хочешь?

Чарли сжал его плечо еще сильнее, и тут же рядом с ним, как из ниоткуда, появился Дерек, всем своим видом будто говоря «отцепись от него, или я сломаю тебе руку». Того сразу же как ветром сдуло.

Чарли был неплохим парнем, но, видимо, ради карьеры мог пойти по головам, особенно если это всего лишь бывший приятель по колледжу.

Стайлзу, по большому счету, было все равно теперь, узнают ли в «Лэйтам и Уоткинск», что он влез в федеральное расследование, или нет. Но даже если бы было, ему не составило бы труда оспорить данное утверждение ввиду отсутствия убедительных доказательств.

И тем не менее, спорить он все же не стал.

Эдди арестовали через пару дней на границе города, где тот, видимо, избавлялся от улик, хотя ничего, кроме колец, волос и пропитанных кровью лент, полицейские не нашли.

Но и этого хватило с лихвой, чтобы предъявить обвинения, потому как ДНК совпали с ДНК жертв, а на украшениях были найдены частичные отпечатки, совпадающие с отпечатками Эдди.

Но несмотря на это Стайлза все никак не оставляло дурное предчувствие.

— Стайлз? — Дерек легко стукнул костяшками пальцев по распахнутой двери в его комнате. — Дверь внизу была открыта, и я… Стайлз?

— М-м-м? — отстраненно промычал он, не отрывая взгляда от доски с уликами.

Дерек подошел ближе и тоже посмотрел на нее, пытаясь понять, что так завладело вниманием Стилински.

— Стайлз? — в третий раз попытал он счастья. — В чем дело?

Тот ответил далеко не сразу, бездумно постукивая маркером по ладони.

— Тебе не кажется, что все как-то слишком просто? — поинтересовался он, наконец, некоторое время спустя.

— Убийства пар, приуроченные к дням равноденствия, чтобы зачать ребенка? — нахмурился Дерек. — Нет, Стайлз, мне не кажется, что это просто.

— Я не об этом, — отмахнулся он. — Я об Эдди. Он, можно сказать, совсем не пытался скрыться, ни слова не произнес с момента ареста и вообще, на удивление спокоен для человека, которому светит пожизненное.

Признаться, Дереку это тоже казалось немного странным. Эдди ни с кем не разговаривал, не реагировал на злобные выкрики бывших коллег и родственников жертв, но ел и пил за троих, будто его арестовали за мелкое правонарушение, а не за серийные убийства.

— Думаю, не стоит ждать нормального поведения от того, кто, очевидно, психически не здоров, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— О, это еще мягко сказано, — Стайлз ткнул маркером в левую часть доски. — Вот, смотри: убийства мужчин и женщин имею ценность в оккультизме, дни равноденствия — в культуре кельтов, ольха, как символ материнства, — в язычестве.

— А что насчет колец? — Дерек указал на их изображение на доске, обведенное в кружок, с большим знаком вопроса.

— Это самое сложное, пришлось привлечь Дитона, — Стайлз рассеяно почесал щеку, оставляя на коже след от маркера. — Нечто подобное существует в обычаях африканского племени с непроизносимым названием. Только там кольца перевязывали тонкой веревкой, сплетенной из волос мужа и жены, и прятали под кровать в первую брачную ночь. Никто никуда их не закапывал, и, тем более, не садил поверх дерево.

— То есть, этот, якобы, ритуал — безумная смесь из поверий и обычаев разных народов? — Дерек сделал шаг назад, чтобы оглядеть доску целиком.

— В точку, — Стайлз легко дернул за каждую из безвольно поникших красных нитей. — Допустим, сплести ленту из волос современных американцев довольно трудно, так как мужчины не носят длинные волосы, в большинстве своем, и их пряди заменили на пропитанную кровью ленту, но! Здесь все равно нет никакой логики! Хотя, если Эдди псих, то ждать этого от него еще более нелогично.

— Даже если и так, — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, тут же прикипев взглядом к черному пятнышку на щеке, — почему ты в этом копаешься, если Эдди уже за решеткой?

Стайлз закусил губу, на этот раз принявшись постукивать маркером по доске, пока Дерек не отобрал его и не заставил оторваться от ее созерцания.

— Тогда в саду, когда ты решил выдернуть дерево, — начал он, взглянув, наконец, прямо в глаза Дереку, — ты же что-то почувствовал, так?

— Это… сложно объяснить.

— Вот! Вот! И мне сложно объяснить, почему я не могу оставить это дело. Я буквально нутром чувствую, что здесь что-то не так. Паззл не складывается.

Дерек хотел, было, что-то ответить, но тут у него зазвонил телефон.

— Да?.. — Дерек надолго замолчал, выслушивая говорившего и с каждым его словом все больше мрачнел. — А его жена? То есть? А когда… вы уверены? Да, думаю, это все связано. Продолжайте искать. До свидания.

Стайлз вопросительно на него посмотрел, как только он убрал мобильник обратно в карман.

— В чем дело?

— И почему ты всегда прав? — тихо пробормотал Дерек себе под нос и продолжил, обращаясь к нему уже напрямую. — Пришли результаты из лаборатории ФБР, касательно последней жертвы. Они опознали его как Фрэнка Уолша.

— А его жена? Или подруга? — тут же сообразил Стайлз.

— Пропала два дня назад.

Стайлз зарылся пальцами в волосы и принялся расхаживать из одного конца комнаты в другой, а потом резко затормозил у доски.

— Но это не имеет смысла! — всплеснул он руками. — До осеннего равноденствия еще несколько месяцев!

— Но это не может быть просто совпадением, — спокойно возразил Дерек.

— Наверное он понял, что его раскрыли — или скоро раскроют — и поспешил завершить начатое, пока не поздно, — предположил Стайлз и схватил со спинки стула толстовку, спешно натягивая и путаясь в рукавах. — Надо ехать туда, где его повязали… — он метнулся к двери, но остановился, не дойдя до нее пары шагов. — Или нет, к его жене… как ее?

— Хелен? — подсказал Дерек.

— Да, она может знать, где он спрятал девушку. Вдруг миссис Уолш еще жива?

Дерек, подумав немного, кивнул не то ему, не то каким-то своим мыслям, и тоже направился к выходу, уточнив напоследок:

— Дома ты, разумеется, не останешься?

Стайлз на это только насмешливо фыркнул.

***

Правду говорят, что яблоко от яблони недалеко падает.

Оказалось, что шериф по какой-то неясной причине приставил патрульную машину к дому Крокетов, следить за Хелен. Вот только когда Дерек и Стайлз подошли к ней, оказалось, что дежурный офицер крепко спит.

— Эй, Эшли, — Дерек похлопал его по щекам, но тот только всхрапнул и повернул голову в другую сторону. — Странно, он не из тех, кто так безалаберно относится к работе.

— Может быть, это и не его вина вовсе, — Стайлз наклонился и достал с приборной панели цветастую кружку с остатками кофе. — Вряд ли в каком-либо кафе разрешают брать кофе в керамических кружках на вынос, даже офицерам полиции.

Дерек взял ее в руки, поднес к лицу и тут же скривился.

— Снотворное, — без сомнений констатировал он и вернул на место. — Думаешь, миссис Крокет не слишком обрадовалась, что за ней следят?

— Ты не хочешь знать, о чем я на самом деле думаю, — мрачно отозвался Стайлз и пошел к дому.

Входная дверь на этот раз была открыта. Стайлз двинулся вперед, но Дерек придержал его за руку и оттащил себе за спину.

— Из нас двоих, я полицейский, — напомнил он, чуть усмехнувшись и первым прошел внутрь. — Миссис Крокет? Хелен?

Они прошли в гостиную, где кто-то, кажется, смотрел телевизор, судя по доносившимся оттуда звукам.

— Хелен? — позвал Дерек еще раз, заметив ее пышные светлые локоны над спинкой дивана, и осторожно обошел его по кругу. — Хелен, вы… Черт!

— Что? — тут же подскочил к нему Стайлз и проследил за его взглядом. — Оу!

Хелен Крокет на диване не оказалось. Вместо нее там была самодельная кукла с вилком капусты вместо головы и блондинистым париком. Она сидела как раз напротив окна, создавая видимость того, что дома кто-то есть.

— Она все знала, — медленно произнес Дерек, осматриваясь вокруг.

— И не только, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Она приготовила кофе со снотворным для Эшли, а сама покинула дом, наверное, через черный ход. А чтобы он ничего не заподозрил до того момента, как таблетка подействует, усадила сюда эту куклу. Немного топорно и явно в спешке, но это сработало.

— Так они с Эдди действовали вместе? Бонни и Клайд? — ужаснулся Дерек.

— Почему все всегда приплетают Бонни и Клайда, когда слышат про семейную пару убийц? — вдруг возмутился Стайлз. — А как же Фернандес и Бек? Между прочим, тоже весьма и весьма известная парочка. А супруги Галлего? Уэст?

— Стайлз, сфокусируйся, — осадил его Дерек и достал телефон, быстро набирая номер. — Пэрриш? Пришли подкрепление к дому Крокетов, Хелен сбежала. Да, я знаю. Нет, стой, погоди… Да, здравствуйте сэр. Да, он со мной, — он бросил выразительный взгляд на Стайлза. Тот одними губами спросил «Папа?», и Дерек кивнул. — Да, сэр. Да. Конечно, сэр. Да, хорошо. Ждем.

— Не знал, что ты поддаешься дрессировке, — поддразнил его Стайлз и добавил уже серьезно. — Мы ведь не будем ждать, ты же понимаешь? Хелен ушла не так давно, мы сможем ее найти. Точнее, ты сможешь, но одного тебя я не отпущу, и… что ты делаешь?

Стайлз во все глаза уставился на то, как Дерек принялся стремительно раздеваться.

— Нет, Стайлз, ждать мы не будем, — с каким-то мрачным весельем в голосе сказал Дерек и швырнул ему в лицо рубашку.

Стайлз и рад бы ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но все слова вылетели из головы, стоило только Дереку снять футболку.

Если до этого момента он еще мог притворяться, что тот недопоцелуй у дома Лидии ничего не значил, и вообще, ничего такого не было, о чем вы, то сейчас все тщательно воздвигнутые барьеры самоубеждения с грохотом рухнули.

Стайлз пытался не пялиться, но как это возможно, когда перед тобой сверкает литыми мышцами самая грязная из всех твоих подростковых фантазий?

— Не так я представлял стриптиз в твоем исполнении, — выдал Стайлз, когда Дерек схватился за ремень брюк.

— А ты представлял? — еще шире усмехнулся тот.

Стайлз покраснел, поняв, что так глупо попался, но взгляда все равно отвести не мог.

— Не то, чтобы я против, — хрипло пробормотал он, — но зачем?

— Так проще обернуться волком, — снисходительно ответил Дерек, запустив в него еще и штанами. — Возьми их с собой. Футболку, желательно, тоже.

— А пистолет? — Стайлз вытащил его из кобуры и слегка приподнял.

— Не люблю оружие, — отмахнулся Дерек и избавился от белья.

— Ох, святые кочерыжки, — Стайлз напомнил себе, что ему уже не семнадцать, что у него были отношения, был секс, что он не должен так реагировать…

Так, стена, да. Лучше он будет смотреть в стену.

Когда через некоторое время его руки коснулось что-то влажное, он подпрыгнул чуть ли не до потолка.

Дерек был дьявольски красив, что в обычной одежде, что в форме, что без нее, так что и от его волчьей ипостаси ожидать чего-то менее впечатляющего было бы глупо.

Стайлз присел перед ним на корточки, пристально глядя в знакомые каре-зеленые глаза и нерешительно протянул руку.

Дерек склонил голову, изучающе глядя на него, но потом сам потянулся мордой вперед, позволяя зарыться пальцами в черную шерсть. Стайлз не упустил бы момента съязвить на этот счет, но был слишком занят, почесывая огромного черного волка за ухом.

Тот позволил себе насладиться лаской какое-то время, а потом подался вперед, ткнулся Стайлзу носом куда-то подмышку и глубоко вдохнул. Стайлз сначала опешил, но потом мысленно махнул рукой и положил подбородок на черную макушку, легко поглаживая густую шерсть.

— Хэй, — негромко позвал он пару минут спустя. — Где-то там, возможно, есть женщина, которой нужна наша помощь.

Дерек среагировал не сразу, постоял просто так еще несколько мгновений, но потом резко оттолкнулся, пробежался по комнате в поисках подходящей вещи, чтобы уловить запах Хелен, и остановился около небрежно брошенного на кресле халата.

— Пойдет? — поинтересовался Стайлз, наблюдая за ним. Дерек чихнул и быстро кинулся к двери. — Видимо, пойдет.

Стайлз, подхватил его футболку и штаны и окинул задумчивым взглядом пистолет.

«На всякий случай», — мысленно кивнул он сам себе и засунул его за пояс джинсов.

***

Дерек бежал впереди, но периодически останавливался, давая Стайлзу время, чтобы себя нагнать.

— Не вздумай жаловаться, волчара, — пыхтел Стайлз, прижимая к груди его вещи. — Не все из нас супер-оборотни.

Дерек смотрел на него так, словно усмехался, даже будучи в этой шкуре.

Вскоре он вывел его к старой заброшенной шахте, построенной в конце девятнадцатого века, почти к самой границе города, и замер, прислушиваясь.

— Она там? — спросил Стайлз, немного отдышавшись.

Дерек припал к земле и перекинулся обратно в человека.

— Да, — с рычащими нотками в голосе отозвался он и быстро натянул свою одежду. — Ты останешься… Стайлз? Стайлз!

Но Стайлз уже был на полпути к шахте с такой впечатляющей скоростью, как будто не бежал за ним до этого почти час.

— Ты когда-нибудь делаешь то, что тебе говорят? — прорычал он, нагнав его.

Стайлз обернулся через плечо и провокационно улыбнулся.

— Смотря, как попросить, — он остановился около входа и добавил, чуть наклонившись к Дереку, поправляя ворот футболки. — И что попросить.

Дерек почти забыл о деле, глядя в его карие глаза, смотревшие на него не то с вызовом, не то с обещанием, но тут он услышал сдавленный крик. Стайлз тоже моментально среагировал, сбрасывая с себя всю игривость.

Внутри было темно, но вдалеке виднелся неяркий свет, и они пошли на него, стараясь ступать осторожно, чтобы ненароком не выдать своего присутствия.

Хелен обнаружилась в небольшой зале, бывшей когда-то служебным помещением, стоя на коленях перед импровизированным алтарем — если это был алтарь, конечно, — и нашептывала что-то, прижимаясь губами к окровавленным пальцам одной руки, другой держа нож над своей жертвой.

— Видимо, это миссис Уолш? — еле слышно произнес Стайлз, указывая на девушку, что была крепко привязана к алтарю и без конца молила о пощаде.

Дерек оставил его вопрос без ответа, ибо и так все было довольно ясно.

— Какой план? — продолжил Стайлз, но Дерек лишь неопределенно повел плечом, лихорадочно оглядывая помещение, в поисках того, за что можно было бы уцепиться. — О да, отлично, это точно сработает, — Стайлз умудрялся даже шептать язвительно. — Тогда я отвлеку, а ты попытайся ее вырубить.

И прежде, чем Дерек успел сделать хоть что-то, Стайлз вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и вышел на свет.

— Полиция, миссис Крокет! — громко окликнул ее Стайлз, принимая подозрительно правильную позу с пистолетом в руках. — Положите оружие и сдавайтесь!

Хелен вздрогнула, услышав его, но подчиниться приказу не спешила, наоборот — еще ближе поднесла нож к горлу девушки.

— Не подходите, или она умрет! — истерично прокричала она.

— Все кончено, мэм, — с показательным спокойствием в голосе сказал Стайлз. — Мы знаем, что вы причастны к убийствам. Не усугубляйте свое положение.

— Положение?! Положение?! — Хелен хоть и казалась невменяемой, но двигалась вместе со Стайлзом, что медленно обходил ее кругом, чтобы не выпустить его из вида. — Да что вы знаете об этом?!

— Так расскажите мне.

— Между мной и моим ребенком стоит только она, — Хелен ткнула ножом под горло девушки, и та испуганно замерла, только слезы пуще прежнего покатились по ее щекам. — Жалкое создание, не достойное благословения богов.

Она приложила свободную руку к ее животу, и Дерек видел, как у Стайлза расширились глаза от понимания и последовавшего за этим ужаса.

— Она беременна? — глухо спросил он и добавил еще тише. — Они все были беременны?..

— Глупые гусыни! — завизжала Хелен. — Это должны были быть мои дети! Мои!

Стайлз крепче сжал пистолет в руках, указательный палец дрожал на спусковом крючке, не решаясь выстрелить.

— Ты… ты… — пораженно прошептал он. — Сумасшедшая!

Хелен обожгла его по-настоящему безумным взглядом, в подтверждение его слов, и вдруг расхохоталась.

— Ты не выстрелишь, мальчик, — она презрительно скривила губы. — Ты не убийца.

Хелен, наконец, встала к Дереку спиной, и это был идеальный момент, чтобы прекратить все раз и навсегда.

— Он — нет, — холодно произнес Дерек, в мгновение ока оказавшись позади нее, выпустив когти и схватив за горло. — А я — да.

Стайлз облегченно выдохнул, опустил пистолет и тут же кинулся к девушке, чтобы ее освободить. Хелен испуганно замерла и попыталась вырваться, что, разумеется, не получилось, и судорожно шарила выпученными глазами вокруг.

Стайлз как раз помог девушке подняться, как вдруг заметил, что взгляд Хелен остановился на чаше на краю алтаря, с какой-то непонятной мешаниной внутри, и понял, что она задумала, но та успела раньше, чем он открыл рот.

Дернув чашу за край, Хелен опрокинула содержимое на них с Дереком. То ли земля, то ли пепел сразу попали в глаза, и Дерек зажмурился от боли, ослабив хватку, чем тут же воспользовалась Хелен, вырываясь на свободу.

Она схватила нож и кинулась к миссис Уолш, намереваясь завершить начатое.

Стайлз понимал, что не успеет дотянуться до пистолета и выстрелить, поэтому сделал первое, что пришло в голову — крепко прижал девушку к себе и повернулся спиной, закрывая ее своим телом.

Секунда, другая.

Стайлз ждал удара, боли, но ничего не происходило.

Наконец, когда времени прошло слишком много, он осторожно выпрямился и обернулся.

Дерек стоял напротив с пистолетом в руках в то время, как Хелен лежала на полу с дырой в груди.

Миссис Уолш прерывисто всхлипнула, осознав, что все кончено, и повисла на нем безвольной куклой, цепляясь пальцами за одежду. Стайлз рассеянно поддержал ее, не давая упасть, и не понимал, как так получилось. Он даже не слышал выстрела!

— Идиот! — в сердцах рыкнул Дерек. — А если бы я не успел?

Стайлз сам почувствовал, как его начинает отпускать, и нервно ухмыльнулся.

— Но ты же успел.

***

Шериф отчитал их обоих, как зеленых юнцов.

Его не остановило ни то, что, задержись они, и девушка была бы мертва, ни то, что у обоих, по заверениям парамедиков, шок, и меньше всего им нужно, чтобы на них орали на всю округу.

— Домашний арест! — выкрикнул напоследок шериф, ткнув пальцем в Стайлза, как будто тот все еще несовершеннолетний школьник, и перевел злой взгляд на Дерека. — А ты отстранен от службы на неделю!

Стайлз и Дерек все это время старательно смотрели себе под ноги и решились поднять головы только тогда, когда шериф ушел разбираться непосредственно с делом.

— Ух, как мне этого не хватало, — весело отозвался Стайлз, словно его только что похвалили за примерное поведение.

— Чего? — в тон спросил Дерек. — Маньяков-убийц, которые пытаются тебя убить?

— Ага!

Дерек покачал головой, но был не в силах скрыть улыбку. Не было смысла врать самому себе, что вот именно такого Стайлза он хотел увидеть с момента его возвращения.

Правда, по его замыслу, Стилински не должно было ничего угрожать.

— Так значит, все эти девушки, которых они убили, были беременны?

— Похоже, что так, — враз растеряв все веселье, ответил Стайлз. — По данным вскрытия, у них отсутствовала половина внутренних органов, так что доподлинно выяснить это было бы трудно, если только специально не искать.

— А они не искали?

— Нет. Маленькие города, ограниченные возможности лаборатории. А когда дело попало к ФБР, у них не было убедительных данных за эксгумацию трупов.

— Возможно, они вообще не считали, что это важно, — мрачно хмыкнул Дерек, заметив черную машину, остановившуюся у шахты, из которой вышли Чарли и Эрвин.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Стайлз, помолчал немного, потом оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, тихо произнёс: — Что это было тогда? Когда ты превратился в волка?

Дерек мог бы прикинуться, что не понимает, о чем он, но это было бы глупо.

Они и так достаточно уже успели натворить глупостей, чтобы пополнить счет еще одной.

И ждать уже тоже не было сил.

— У оборотней бывает по-разному, — издалека начал он. — Иногда тебе нравится кто-то, но твоему волку нет.

— Кейт? — предположил наугад Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул и продолжил.

— Реже бывает наоборот. Как например, с Брейден.

— Нравится волку, но не нравится тебе, — продолжил его мысль Стайлз и не мог не полюбопытствовать: — А почему?

— Не люблю оружие, — поморщился Дерек и заговорил снова только после долгой паузы. — А бывает, что нравится и тебе, и волку.

— Пейдж? — полушепотом спросил Стайлз, хотя уже знал ответ.

— И ты, — Дерек прямо посмотрел на него, явно не собираясь больше ничего скрывать. — Но я всегда помнил, к чему это привело в первый раз. И… я просто не мог.

— Ты боялся, — не спрашивая, а утверждая произнес Стайлз, без капли осуждения. — А сейчас? Все еще боишься?

— Уже нет, — Дерек нерешительно положил руку ему на колено и слегка сжал.

Стайлз накрыл его ладонь своей и прислонился щекой к плечу, устало выдыхая.

— Погоди, — спохватился он. — Ты не любишь оружие, но это не помешало тебе пристрелить эту сумасшедшую!

— Да, не люблю, — старательно пытаясь удержать серьезное выражение, подтвердил Дерек. — Но это не значит, что не умею им пользоваться.

***

_— Привет, это Стайлз. К сожалению, я не могу сейчас ответить на ваш звонок, так что, пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение._

_— Мистер Стилински! Сьюзен Найт, хотя вы должны уже узнавать мой голос и без представления. Я, как и весь совет директоров, ужасно вами разочарована. Вы проигнорировали все мои сообщения и не явились в офис в установленный срок. Надеюсь, что у вас были веские на то причины. Тем не менее, мы нуждаемся в более заинтересованных в нашей работе сотрудниках, так что вынуждены с вами попрощаться. Мне очень жаль, мистер Стилински. Вы могли стать частью нашей большой юридической семьи. Всего хорошего._

После анализа ДНК, что совпали с тремя последними жертвами, у ФБР больше не было никаких вопросов относительно причастности Крокетов к убийству.

Эдди после того, как узнал о смерти жены, пытался покончить с собой с помощью пластиковой вилки, так что теперь его содержали в смирительной рубашке в одиночной камере в Эйкен Хаусе.

Шериф поначалу еще жутко злился, но потом признал, что его сын, хоть и влез опять куда не надо, оказался, как всегда, прав. И возможно, именно этого не хватало как городу, так и самому Стайлзу.

Так что, когда он, собравшись с духом, сообщил отцу, что Лос-Анджелес и «Лэйтам и Уоткинс» отменяются, тот уже подуспокоился и воспринял это более-менее мирно.

Скотт и Лидия, естественно, были на седьмом небе от счастья.

Оставался только Дерек, с которым надо было что-то решать.

Наверное.

Стайлз, если честно, не был до конца в этом уверен.

Зато был уверен сам Дерек.

В пятницу вечером Стайлз решился, наконец, сделать то, что давно хотелось.

Он зашел в гараж, включил свет, осмотрелся, будто не знал, зачем пришел, глубоко вздохнул, ухватился за край брезента и сдернул его с машины.

Его старый джип, казалось, был в таком же состоянии, как и когда Стайлз оставил его здесь. Он провел рукой по капоту, открыл его — все так же много скотча — усмехнулся, обошел вокруг, пока не остановился у водительской дверцы.

Почему-то сесть внутрь оказалось довольно тяжело. Как если бы неверный муж вернулся в семью.

Кресло все так же было подогнано под него, руль идеально ложился в ладонь, на ключах болтался старый брелок в виде бэт-сигнала. В салоне было не так уж и много пыли — значит, отец все же периодически следил за машиной, за что надо бы сказать ему потом спасибо.

— Хорошо смотришься, — раздалось от входа.

Стайлз глянул в зеркало заднего вида и увидел там Дерека. Прямо дежа вю, с той лишь разницей, что тот был не в форме, а в старой-доброй кожаной куртке, руки в карманах и этот взгляд маньяка из леса.

Ой нет, не будем о маньяках.

— Ты тоже, — усмехнулся Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек подходит к нему. — Подлецу все к лицу.

Дерек отзеркалил его усмешку и, облокотившись о дверцу, чуть склонился к нему.

— Ностальгируешь?

— Типа того, — Стайлз посмотрел на него и хитро прищурился. — Я снова превысил скорость, офицер?

— Скорее, наоборот, — хмыкнул Дерек и добавил на тон ниже, явно подразумевая нечто большее: — Движешься _очень_ медленно.

Стайлз догадывался, что тот имел в виду.

Например, десять лет у него ушло только на то, чтобы понять, что Бикон Хиллс всегда был и всегда будет его домом. Что никуда ему не деться от того, кто он есть.

Что мужчина перед ним именно тот, ради которого стоит рискнуть.

— Ну, я ведь ездил на Форде, — в тон ответил Стайлз и не выдержал. — Боже, я ездил на Форде, представляешь? О чем я толь... м-м-ф-м-ф-м…

Дерек сгреб его за ворот футболки и притянул к себе, прижимаясь губами к губам. Он осторожничал, не углубляя поцелуй, но Стайлз сам пошел дальше, позволив ему много больше, чем невинное касание.

В конце концов, они и так ждали слишком долго.

Стайлз потянулся ближе, но приложился лбом о дверную панель и разорвал поцелуй. Дерек понял его без слов и открыл дверцу, буквально вытаскивая из машины, чтобы тут же притиснуть к ней спиной вплотную.

Стайлз скользнул ладонями ему под куртку и с наслаждением провел по бокам и мощной спине.

— М-м-м, как я и представлял.

Дерек рыкнул и накрыл его губы в гораздо более требовательном поцелуе на этот раз, положив руку на затылок и не давая отстраниться. Как будто бы Стайлз собирался это сделать.

Вместо этого он обхватил одной рукой его за шею, вплетаясь пальцами в отросшие волосы, и не сдержал довольного стона от переполнявших внутри ощущений.

На этот раз их снова заставил прерваться только не кстати подавший признаки жизни телефон. И то, Стайлз бы наверняка проигнорировал звук входящего сообщения, если бы это была не специально выставленная на отца мелодия.

— Кхм, — прокашлялся Стайлз, взглянув на экран, хотя при этом едва ли отлип от Дерека. — Папа говорит, что мы опаздываем на ужин, еда уже на столе.

Дерек не успел ничего ответить, как у него тоже раздалось характерной пиканье в кармане куртки.

— «И не вздумай сбежать, Дерек», — прочитал он и с ужасом огляделся. — Как он узнал? Он нас видел?

— Иногда мне кажется, что он установил мне на телефон какую-то хитрую шпионскую программу, и теперь следит за каждым моим шагом, — хмыкнул Стайлз и добавил, заметив нечитаемый взгляд Дерека. — Да-да, паранойя. Но если ты живешь в этом городе, тебя нельзя в этом винить.

— А ты… — начал, было, Дерек несколько хрипло, после чего сбился, прочистил горло и продолжил: — Ты теперь живешь в этом городе?

Стайлзу, наверное, стоило бы привыкнуть, что Дерек имеет в виду гораздо больше, чем говорит вслух.

Всегда ли так было? Неужели он заметил это только сейчас?

Стайлз легко коснулся его губ своими, стараясь показать этим нехитрым жестом свою уверенность и спокойствие.

— Да, — твердо произнес он, встречаясь с его враз потеплевшим взглядом и чувствуя, как крепче сжимаются руки на талии. — Бикон Хиллс — мой дом.

**The** **End**

**1.**

_— Привет, это Стайлз. По какой-то причине я не могу вам сейчас ответить. Ну или просто не хочу. Если это что-то важное, оставьте сообщение. Если нет, то все равно оставьте. Но если это ты, Скотт, то не вздумай снова ныть мне про Киру и лучше сразу вешай трубку._

_— Стайлз, давай быстрей в лабораторию, парни там что-то нашли и привезли тебе. Я понимаю, что у вас с Дереком были какие-то планы, но работа не ждет. Обещаю дать тебе потом лишний выходной, слово шерифа._

**2.**

_— Привет, это Стайлз. По какой-то причине я не могу вам сейчас ответить. Ну или просто не хочу. Если это что-то важное, оставьте сообщение. Если нет, то все равно оставьте. Но если это ты, Скотт, то не вздумай снова ныть мне про Киру и лучше сразу вешай трубку._

_— Стайлз, твой отец снова спрашивал меня про День Благодарения. Скажи ему уже, что мы собираемся в Вермонт, не съест же он тебя за это. Тем более, что мисс Мартин приглашала его к себе. Нам улетать через два дня, а он до сих пор не знает! Давай, «яйца в кулак» или как там говорил тот супергерой? Дэдшот? Дэфстроук?_

**3.**

_— Привет, это Стайлз. По какой-то причине я не могу вам сейчас ответить. Ну или просто не хочу. Если это что-то важное, оставьте сообщение. Если нет, то все равно оставьте. Но если это ты, Скотт, то не вздумай снова ныть мне про Киру и лучше сразу вешай трубку._

_— Ну Стайлз, ну прекрати меня игнорировать. Мы с Кирой на этот раз окончательно расстались. Ну честно. Наш пятничный киномарафон в силе? Перезвони мне._

**+1**

_— Это Дерек, оставьте сообщение._

_— ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЕЩЕ РАЗ, ВОЛЧАРА, НАЗОВЕШЬ ДЭДПУЛА ДЭДШОТОМ, ДЭФСТРОУКОМ ИЛИ КЕМ-ТО ЕЩЕ ИЗ «_ _DC_ _», ТО НИ В КАКОЙ ВЕРМОНТ МЫ НЕ ПОЕДЕМ!_


End file.
